


Autumn's Breeze

by soraheartless21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus, Bondage, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Harry, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Male Slash, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraheartless21/pseuds/soraheartless21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry Potter disappears without telling anyone where he 's going. Eight years passes by and a famous man named Hadrian Evans applies for the DADA position at Hogwarts, taking his son with him. Will they discover Hadrian's true identify or will Hadrian come clean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before y'all start reading I would like to let y'all know I just finished writing this chapter like few minutes ago, in the middle of the night. If you catch any mistakes know that I'm half awake. 
> 
> Now that's settled, enjoy!

"Have you decided on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Minerva?" The diminutive charms professor asked the Headmistress curiously, the new term was right around the corner and they still haven't had a professor to teach DADA.

The headmistress sighed heavily as she sat on her chair, she sent copies of the applicants for the position towards the rest of the professor.

"Well, I've narrowed down to five possible candidates." She began, "the first applicant is Adriana Winterfell, she has the qualification to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and has had 10 years of teaching experience." The professors looked at her resume, Adriana held a Mastery in DADA. She used to be a curse breaker for three years before she decided to teach.

"The next applicant is actually from Drumstang, Nikolai Evergreen. He's been teaching at Drumstang for five years and wishes to switch scenery."

Neville looked at Nikolai's application and noted that the man's's held two masteries in DADA and surprisingly in his subject, Herbology. It would be nice to talk to something interested in his subject, plus the bloke was pretty attractive and had an solid build, not that he was checking the bloke out or anything.

"The third applicant is fairly young, Dorea McGuire, she's 20 years old graduate from Salem Institute of Magic in American. I'm slightly reluctant to hire, but she did graduate top of her class and has a great recommendation letter."

All of the professor looked though her application and were surprised by the ambitious young women. While she was young, she could flourish if she was hired, but it was best if she had some years actually teaching.

Minerva notice how all of the professors pushed her application away joining the other two applicants. It was between the last two applicant left, she knew that the first three applicants were going to be turned down, it wasn't they weren't good enough; quite the contrary, they had great references. It simply was that they weren't the right match of Hogwarts.

It was a pity Dorea didn't have any experience, she would've made a great addition to the staff, but seeing as every year they needed to find a new DADA teacher, the teachers they hired needed experience.

Turning her attention back towards the last two applicants, Minerva continued. "Now the last two applicants as quite peculiar." She stated.

"Alexander Schmidt has been an Auror for 20+ years and he has a DADA Mastery as well as a Charms Mastery. He's published his own research and published two books on DADA.

The final applicant is Hadrian Evans, an ambitious 25 year old with five different masteries: Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Ancient Runes and Defense..."

"Defense?" Ron asked confused, "don't you mean DADA?"

Hermione puffed up wanting to slap the back of her husband's head. "No Ron, unlike a mastery in DADA, Defense focused on the physical portion as well, meaning mastering one or more weapons, as well as the magical portion. The DADA mastery only involves the magic portion. Seriously Ron, you should know this," the Arithmancy professor exasperated.

Ron flushed,"oh....make sense I guess." He replied quietly trying to disappear from the meeting.

Minerva smiled weakly at Ron, "many witches and wizard don't usually get a Defense mastery because they don't see the need to master a weapon or learn how to forge your own, they simply get the DADA.

Now like I was about to say, Hadrian wrote countless books on his research and invent some useful spells and potions.

I believe you, Draco , are aware of his potions he had created."

The potion master nodded, "I'm fully aware of his contribution in potions. He's helped develop a new potion to help ease the transformation of werewolves making it less painful without the harsh effects of the Wolfbane potion. It basically helps ease the merging of the human mind and werewolf mind together, making both sides coexist without losing control. The potion itself is brilliant and is patented. He named the it, Lupine breath.

He's also made an invisibility potion which makes the drinker invisible for up to 1 hour. He's one of the most sought after potioneers of our generation!" By the end of his rant, the potion master was trying his best to control his blush, but having milky white skin made his attempts fruitless. He glared at Ron, who was snickering.

"What?" He drawled as his eyebrow narrowed and gave the redheaded man his best death glare he could manage.

"You seem a little starstruck by the man, it's unbecoming of a Malfoy," he snickered as the blonde increased the intensity of his death glare trying to see if it could kill the redheaded man.

He huffed, "have you seen the man. He's the definition if tall, dark, handsome. I've heard he spent a good few years working as a dragon handler and looking at his strong build I'll say they're right." The blonde sighed wistfully as he admired the picture of the potential DADA professor with lust and hunger in his eyes. He would give anything to be with the man, oh how amazing would it feel to be held tightly against his muscle chest. Or how spectacular would it feel to lavish and worship that body and how perfect it would feel begin under as Hadrian thrust into him sending him into orbit of pure bliss.

Everyone noticed how they've lost Draco and shook their heads. It was obvious to everyone the blonde had a enormous crush the man.

Neville had to agree with Draco. Whoever this Hadrian Evans, fellow was, he was extremely attractive. He wouldn't mind being in those strong arms any day, but the thing that bugged him was that he seemed oddly familiar. There was something, he couldn't put his finger on it at the moment, but the man looked familiar.

Pushing those thought away for a later time, he turned his attention back towards Minerva.

The headmistress cleared her throat, " seeing as Draco isn't going to join us anytime soon, let's us continue." She heard a couple of giggles and snorts coming from her colleagues.

Well, I can see why you're torn between Alexander and Hadrian. Both have an impressive resumes." Flitwick said. Both potential candidates would be a great addition to Hogwarts, he thought to himself.

"I agree," spoke the Muggle studies professor, "although I might add Hadrian has an upper hand." Hannah Abbot told the other. She felt the gazes on her and she elaborated, "Hadrian Evans is a well known model around the world, the Muggles named him the Emerald Prince. The countless muggleborn student looks up to him, not for his looks; although I wouldn't blame them if they did, but because he's a half blood who not only embraces his Muggle side, but also his magical side without suppressing either. He's proven that muggleborns as well as halfbloods could make an impact for the better."

"I knew he looked familiar," Hermione said. Ron stared at her with wide eyes, "seriously Ron, no need to be jealous. He's gay first of all, you'll have a better chance than I would." Ron grimaces making Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My parents had couple magazines featuring him in their waiting room."

"Sorry, 'Mione" he whispered to her as he kissed her brow.

Neville perked up at hearing her comment, perhaps just perhaps he'll have a chance after all. It's been a good few years since he's actually dated someone.

Minerva smiled, "I think we can all agree on Hadrian, I presume." She said slowly, "any objections?" She asked.

"NO!! .... Uh I mean no, Minerva" Draco flushed embarrassed by his outcry. He turns a lovely shade of pink that blossom from his neck up to his ear.

"I think we've decided on our professor. I'll owl him as soon as we finish out meeting telling him he got the job.

Does somebody wishes to add anything.... no? Alright this meeting is officially adjourned." She said as her peers began to stand up and walk away.

She sighed, happy to know her search was over. Walking towards her office, she opened the doors to her office as greeted to Fawkes' sweet trills. She smiles at the fiery red phoenix. "Glad to see you're awake, there's something I wish you to deliver, up for the challenge."

Fawkes snorted. He spread his wings wide and chirped indignantly as if she was insulting him. She chuckled, "alright, alright let me finish the letter first.

She wrote the confirmation letter and quickly tied it to Fawkes' leg. "Take it to Hadrian Evans and wait for a reply."

Fawkes nodded and with a flash of fire, he disappeared from her office to reappear somewhere in the coasts of Australia. He spread his wings, enjoying the lovely warmth of the sun heating his fiery red plumage. He soared through the cerulean sky happily trilling in delight. It's been ages since he's been able to fly to his heart's content. He flew around for a couple of hours until he remembered he had a letter to deliver.

Wasting no time he flew towards the huge house by the cliff of the coast as flew straight through the wards. He was surprised when he felt the magic around the wards, they felt oddly familiar. He found the man he was looking for sunbathing in his backyard. He dropped the letter on the man's chest and perched himself on the chair next to the man looking intently at the strange but familiar man.

He hears a deep chuckle erupted from the man as the man opened his eyes. As soon as he saw those familiar emerald orbs he knew who the man was. He launched himself at green eyed man, nuzzling the man's stubble cheek. He carefully as lovingly nipped the man ear, causing the man to laugh again.

"It's great to see you again Fawkes, how have you been?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished writing this chapter. I was going to uploaded yesterday but I kinda might've deleted by accident and well I had to rewrite it from scratch. I blame my stupid phone. -.-
> 
> Anway here's the newest chapter of Autumn's breeze.... I don't really like the title for this fic so I might change it or not.

"Papa!" A small raven haired boy with stunning green eyed exclaimed loudly as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him towards where his dad was sunbathing in their backyard of their house. He jumping onto his father's bare chest just in time as the phoenix flew off.

"Urgh," his father grunted as he settled onto his father's chest. Running his hand through his son's inky black hair, "be carefully Teddy, you almost squished poor Fawkes." He reprimanded lightly as he pointed at the phoenix hovering above them.

Fawkes flew towards Harry and decided to land on his shoulder.

Teddy's raven hair changed colors, turning into a bright hue of purple out of embarrassment. The young metaphormagus looked at the phoenix timidly, realizing what could've happen if the phoenix didn't move in time.

Meeting the phoenix's gaze, Teddy apologize. "Sorry," he started off, "I didn't see you and I apologize for almost squishing you."

The phoenix leaned down towards the boy and nipped his ear tenderly, accepting the sincere apology.

Fawkes turned back towards Harry titling his head towards the side, slightly confused as who exactly the child was. Harry noticed Fawkes confusion and decided to introduce his son to the phoenix.

"Fawkes, this is Teddy Lupin Evans-Black, my godson and adoptive son." He told the phoenix proudly, Fawkes bowed at the boy and Teddy return the bow. Harry smile proudly at his cub, "and Teddy, this us Fawkes, an amazing phoenix who saved my life from the venom of a Basilisk and a great friend."

Teddy's eyes widened comically as he stared at the majestic fiery red phoenix with awestruck, as he realize it was him who saved his father's life. He carefully raised his hand towards the phoenix and asked, "may I?"

Understanding what the boy meant, Fawkes nodded his head and leaned into the boy's hand as Teddy carefully caressed his head.

As Teddy began to stroke Fawkes feathers, he 'ohh'd' and 'ahh'd' as he realized his soft and silky were. Fawkes trilled happily from the attention he was receiving from the boy and milk every last second of it.

Harry chuckled and smiled at his son and phoenix who were happily lounging on his chest.

He noticed the letter Fawkes delivered to him and picked it. Immediately, his eyes narrowed in towards the coat of arms on the letter, it was from Hogwart.

He slowly open the letter reading it's contexts. Teddy noticed the letter his dad was reading and from the huge grin plastered on his face it must be good new.

"Who's the letter from, papa?" Teddy asked with pleading eyes. Harry lowered the letter he was reading to look right into Teddy's puppy eyes, he ruffled his hair playful until Teddy slapped his hand away, muttering something about his hair yet he leaned into Harry's hand.

Harry chuckle, leaning down he tenderly kissed Teddy's forehead and lowered the letter low enough for Teddy to read it.

"Remember when I said I was looking for a new job. My modeling contract ended two months ago so I sent an application for a position in at Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA for short..."

He stopped mid-sentence when he felt pair of arms hugged him tightly as if Teddy was afraid Harry was going to leave him. Harry cursed inwardly, he knew just how much Teddy dreaded his old job. It was mainly because he was force to leave Teddy behind with Andromeda while he conducted his research or went around the world for his photo shoots.

It wasn't that Teddy didn't enjoying staying with his grandmother; quite the contrary, he loved visiting Andromeda from time to time. It was simply that when Harry needed to go, he would dropped him off with Andromeda for a prolonged period of time with very little updated, which usually would be phone calls checking up on him.

Whenever Harry would return back Teddy would cling onto him as a lifeline, not wanting to let go because he was scared Harry would leave him.

It's mainly one of the reason he didn't renew his modeling contract. It took too much time away from him that he could spend with his son.

"Shh, shh, shh," he shushed his cub as he tightened his strong arms around him. "I'm not going to leave you again, cub. I'm never going to leave you." He reassured.

Teddy hummed quietly as he nuzzled his face against his father's's muscled chest, he felt the light dusting of hair against his cheek and inhaled his father's scent. The sweet scent of wild lavender, chocolate and crackling thunder in a rainy day filled his nostrils calming him down. He peeked up at his father and needed to ask him. "You promise?" He said weakly. Harry smiled down at his son, "I promise cub, nothing will ever separate you from me. I will fight a nesting mother dragon if I had to just to keep you at my side. I hated when I had to leave you with Andy. I would spend every waking moment, wondering what were you doing or if you were safe. Of course I knew you'll be safe with Andy, but it didn't stop me from worrying." He planted a kiss on Teddy's hair inhaling his cub's earthy scent. "That's the reason I applied at Hogwarts in the first place. If they hire me, you'll be able to come with me and live with me instead of you living with Andy. You'll still be going to muggle school which I'll drop you off in the morning and Andy will pick you up until I'm done teaching to pick you up. Of course you'll be able stay with Andy whenever you want and however long you want or she could come and visit us. I'll have weekends free so we can do anything you want." Teddy looked up at him with hopeful eyes and hugged him tight. Harry heard the sigh of relief. He kissed his father stubble cheek and whisper, "thank you papa." Harry have him a hugged before he shushed him away. Teddy giggled as he jumped down. He ran towards their garden were a group fairies took up residence and played with them. Harry smiled as he heard the laughter of joy as he ran around being chased by the fairies who wanted to play with his hair. The fairies which lived in his garden where quite friendly, if courses it wasn't always the case. It wasn't until Harry bought the property that he came into an understanding with the fairies. The fairies promised to protect the property against intruders and offer up their fairy dust as long as Harry promised them he'll protect them, give them shiny objects, and gift them some of his delicious fruits and candy. Harry was more than happy to cooperate and a beautiful friendship was born. Their were also a pair of air and water sprites who'll visit him and Teddy every summer. Out of all the properties he owns, his summer home in Australia was his favorite. It was his favorite for countless reason, but the biggest reasons he loved, it was because he bought it with his own money he worked hard for. It cost a pretty knut, but it was worth it. The view was simply amazing during sunsets and the weather was amazing, plus having easy access to the beach made things better. He named it the Marauder's Den in honor of his parents and godfathers, Remus include, as he saw the man as an honorary godfather. Turning his attention back towards the letter in his hand he sighed deeply. He conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to the headmistress. He smiled forlornly as he thought about his transfiguration professor or should he say Headmistress McGonagall. He knew was going to be in trouble as soon as he returns back to Britain. He knew all along the way was going to come sooner or later, so he braced himself. He knew they're some people who'll have screamed at him until their voice turn raw and perhaps couple punches from a certain fizzy haired brunette. He had it coming, after all it was his choice to leave right after he defeated Voldemort without saying a goodbye to nobody nor informing them where he was going or if he was okay. Turning towards the phoenix still perched on his shoulder, he asked, " just how much trouble am I once they find out who I really am?" Fawkes trilled mournful, hiding his head under his wing. Harry sighed. "Thought so." Jumping off his chair, he finished his letter and pocketed in his shorts. "Well might as well get myself ready for my big reveal." He said out loud. Fawkes nuzzled his cheek, trying to comfort his emerald eyed friend. For a second Harry was actually relived owned The Daily Prophet. Of course, nobody knew it was him to own it as well as other businesses around the world. Thank to his family, the Potter's he owned 25% of The Daily Prophet and when including the Black's name Sirius left him as his heir, he owned another 25%, including 10% from the LeStrange's bring his total to 60%. The rest of the shares of The Daily Prophet, he bought by using the others names and titles he inherited. He bought 15% of the shares of the Malfoy's using the Nightingale name. 5% from the Flint's using the Galahad's name, another 10% from the Abbot's using the Steinbeck's name. The last 10% was bought off the McGee's and Zabini''s who each own 5% respectively using the McGuire's and Higgins' name's. Having total control over the newspaper was going to ease his return, at least to keep the outrageous and crazy stories away. He couldn't wait until a certain beetle animagus discovered who she exactly worked for. Oh payback was going to be a bitch, he smirk viciously.

 

"Come on Fawkes, I have some fire berries and ice berries waiting just for you. You're lucky you came by today, I was going to sell quite a few." The reaction of the phoenix was hilarious. The poor phoenix was practically shaking from pure excitement hearing Harry had not only fire berries but ice berries as well! Both berries were highly sought after for their rarity, incredible taste and uses in potions. But best of all was that both berries were phoenix's favorite food. Any phoenix would give up a feather willfully just to have one berry. The reason as to why they were rare was that fire berries could only grow around the most inhospitable placed in the world which were inside or near active volcanoes. While ice berries only grew in the coldest and highest places, meaning in mountain that were covered in snow. Each berry bunch of 6 berries would cost someone 15,000 galleons. It may sound outrageous prices for the berries but they were quite hard to find. However, Harry has managed to find out a way to grow them in a more friendly environment without risking his life. It took him a while to efficiently breed a new hybrid fire and ice berry, which was practically the same as the original, but breed it with a couple of blueberry and gooseberry, respectively. He also worked out the weather charms needed to grow each berry in their natural environment. Most of the money he receives from his sales of berries as up in Werewolves camps around the world where werewolves could live happily without worrying about losing their homes or jobs because of the infliction they've contracted as well as scholarships for werewolf children as well as other magical half-breeds who'll be able to learn magic in school that are willing to accept them. Most of his camps are located in Britian and are secretly warded by himself and goblins to keep away any wizards with ill intentions from finding them. He called over Teddy, "hey cub, I'm going inside to give Fawkes some berries. Do you wanted anything while I'm in the kitchen?" He asked. Teddy tapped his finger against his chin, but shook his head. "Uhh no papa, I'm okay." Harry nodded, "okay cub, why don't you ask Bellfire if they want anything," he suggested. Teddy's eyes widen slightly as he ran towards the leader of the fairies, Bellfire. Teddy came back slightly flushed and panting from all of the running he's been doing. "Bellfire asked if we had any more of you're butterscotch vines and gum petals." Harry hummed, "umm I'm sure I have some butterscotch vines. I just picked some up last week, but the gum petals are tricky. I'll go check if we have any." He said thoughtfully. Harry walked towards his cupboard to check on their gum petals supply and he had a couple to spare. He turned around and opened the jar containing his butterscotch vines and placed them inside a box l alongside the oval gum petals. He called on Teddy to deliver their candies to the fairies and watched him go. He felt Fawkes started to get antsy and a bit whiney because he still hadn't received his treats. Harry rolled his eyes, "alright, alright. Don't get your feathers ruffled in a bunch, Fawkes. You're getting you berries." Fawkes nipped his ear. He picks up the jars containing the berries, summoning two small bowls filling them halfway. He placed the bowls on the table and Fawkes flew down. Fawkes trilled happily as he ate the delicious berries one by one. Seeing just how much Fawkes enjoyed the berries, he summoned a box and filled it with more berries and sealed it. Using a special technique he learns while his stay in Japan called fuunijutsu, he grabbed a piece of chakra paper, a special paper which in imbued with magic and wrote down the characters needed to seal the box within the paper. He bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood with his sharp canines and swiped it across the center of the runes, opening the space big enough to place the box. He quickly sealed it with his magic and wrote a quick note to Minerva as to how to open his seal and placed it next to the letter. Casting a wandless tempus, he notice it was a few minutes away from dinner time. He could've whipped something really quick but he felt lazy. Instead he took out some leftover lasagna from yesterday and grabbed some bread. He cut the loaf of baguette into smaller slices and smothered them with garlic butter and place them in the over to crisp up. When Teddy enters the kitchen he was bombarded with the tantalizing aroma of garlic bread making his stomach growled loudly, Harry heard the growls and snorted. Without even asking, Teddy set up the table before he went up to freshen up. When he return the food was already on the table. He sat down and set aside a small portion of his food on the far corner of his plate and offered it to Magic as an offering, thanking Magic for it's gifts it's given them. It was a ancient ritual witches and wizards used to do to thank Magic for the power they've been gifted, it was part of the Old ways many purebloods followed which have unfortunately died. Many modern witches and wizards frown upon it, considering it dark and associated with prejudice pureblood beliefs, but they have it all wrong. Harry taught Teddy how doing it properly, and explained it to him as to why they're doing it and how it's not dark or malicious as people presume it is, countless countries do the same; like the Japanese, Romans, Africans, Native American and Amazons. As soon as their offering has been accepted and disappeared from their plates the thank Magic and started to eat. Their conversation over dinner mainly revolved around Hogwarts. Teddy was eager to know everything about their new home and couldn't wait to explore the ancient castle. Or course Teddy wasn't allowed to explore by himself, he had to take Shadow with him, Harry's shadow wolf familiar, as well as his phone to call Harry is he was lost or didn't know his way back. Normally Harry wouldn't allow Teddy to explore by himself, but knowing the Shadow was going to be with him and protect Teddy it certainly calmed his nerves a little. He knew Teddy was going to explore regardless what Harry tells him so he rather know beforehand if he's going out to explore. But midway through their dinner, he notices Teddy wants to ask him something but doesn't know how to say it Harry raises an eyebrow at him "just say whatever you want to ask, cub." He encourages him. Teddy inhales deeply as looked up, making eye contact with his father and asks, "is Charles coming with us? He says quietly. Charles is Harry's current boyfriend and has been around him. He didn't know what to make out of the American man, but he knew why his father liked him.

 

Charles was a good six inches shorter than Harry's mighty 6'5 height and had a willowy lithe build instead of Harry's stockier build of pure muscle, which Teddy liked, it was easier for Harry to carry him or pick him up by one arm whenever he was too tired to walk or was too lazy.

Charles was also very pretty. Teddy liked his icy blue eyes and how he had grays and green hues clusters around his irises. But he never played with him.

Whenever Teddy would ask him to play with him or carry him, Charles would refuse to tell Teddy he was too busy doing something or simply brush him off.

Of course Teddy never told his father because Harry seems to genuinely like Charles and he wanted Harry to be happy even if his boyfriend didn't like him much.

Harry sighed, "no Teddy, Charles isn't coming with us. We broke up last week and he's going back to America." He saw Teddy perk up and smile at him. He wasn't sorry he broke with Charles, sure it sucked, but Charles didn't liked children much he hoped it was just a phrase, but when he caught Charles is sending Teddy to his room because Teddy was being too noisy he was glad he broke up with him.

To him, Teddy's happiness came first, then his. He didn't mind if he was single it just meant he had more time to play and enjoy with Teddy.

Once they finished their dinner, Teddy offered to wash the dishes and Harry smiled at him as he went towards their living room to watch some TV while he waited for Teddy to finish up. He noticed Fawkes was perched by Osiris's perch, Teddy's pet hawk and was asleep. Harry figured Fawkes fell asleep after he ate all of his berries. He looked at the clock in his room and notice how late it was he figured he should properly wake him up so he could return back to Hogwarts.

Carefully, he woke the phoenix up.

"Hey Fawkes, isn't Minevra waiting for you?" He chuckles as Fawkes squawked loudly realizing just how late he was. He was having such pleasant dreams about flying through the open skies of the Amazons before Harry woke him up. Reluctantly he stretched out his wings couple of times and flew toward Harry nuzzling against his cheek lovingly and nipped his ear. He picked out a feather from his wings and gave it Harry as a gift. Harry took the phoenix feather and thanked Fawkes for the gift. Phoenix's feathers were quite rare and having one from an ancient and power phoenix like Fawkes it was quite potent.

Fawkes saw Teddy walked into the room and flew towards him and said his goodbye to little boy just as he did to Harry. Teddy ran towards Harry and asked him to pick him up. Harry did as he was told and both if then waved as Fawkes as he was about to flare away.

"Don't be a stranger Fawkes you're more than welcome to visit us." Harry told the phoenix as he handed him the letters.

Teddy grinned madly and nodded his head. "You must visit us again Fawkes once Shadow and Osiris are here." Fawkes looked at Harry confused.

"Shadow is my familiar. He's a cub shadow wolf that I found out abandoned in the Black Forest in Germany and Osiris is Teddy's pet falcon.

Anyways we'll see you tomorrow. Take care, Fawkes."

Fawkes nodded his head and trilled happily as he disappeared in a flash of fire, leaving ashes behind as they fell onto the ground.

Harry carried Teddy towards the couch and sat down. Teddy made himself comfortable onto of Harry's chest and gripped onto Harry's shirt he put on before dinner.

He heard Teddy sigh happily and warped an arm around him.

"So what should we watch?" He asked.

"Doctor Who! We haven't finished it." Teddy said eagerly. Harry nodded and accio'd their TV remote. Thankful every electronic he owns was magic friend and wouldn't exploded on contact, it was a nifty branch of magic that was created in the last few years by a pair if Japanese wizards who learned how to safely combine magic and Muggle technology in perfect unity. In fact the appliances ran on magic or a magic generator which took the excessive magic from it's surroundings to use to power the appliances. He personally invested a huge amount of money toward the developments of the company early on and prove to be a huge success.

He surfed through the channels and found Doctor Who was barely starting. Both of them heard the theme music and looked at each before they sang along together. It was safe to say both of them were proud Whovians.

\---- Break -----

Meanwhile, across the oceans Fawkes reappeared in on his perch in a flash of fire. He dropped the letter of the Headmistress desk and went back to sleep. He couldn't wait until everyone finds out who exactly is going to be teaching right under their noses.

This year was definitely going to be interesting and he was going to make sure he enjoys every last second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Hope y'all like it. I should upload the next on Thursday the lastest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all read this chapter I'll like to apologize ahead of time, I couldn't write Luna's character quite right, well to me at least. Each time I wrote her I struggled a bit. So y'all been warned.

Walking through this empty halls of Hogwarts, a certain Herbology professor was still trying his best to wake up. He couldn't function properly without at least one cup of coffee in his system, it was as if he was a mindless inferi. He muttered 'hello's' as he passes by the other professor trying his best not to be rude to them. As soon as he enters the dining hall, he takes his seat and grabs his cup if coffee that was waiting for him. He drinks the bitter holy drink and smiles goofy as he walks up. Ron and Hermione smiled fondly at their friend. It was a morning ritual Neville did everyone that everyone knew not to get between the man and his coffee especially in the morning. Once they've seen Neville drinks his second up of coffee they know it's safe to talk. Hermione passes a buttered toast to the brunette and he smiles back at her. "Thanks, 'Mione" he mutters as he picks up the toast and bite into it. Hermione smiles back, "so are you excited for the new professor?" She asks as Ron is busy gobbling down eggs, after years of living together, she still hasn't been able to make Ron eat with his mouth close or slow down his eating. Neville glances away from Ron and nods. "Yes," he says slowly as he tastes another bite. He uses his napkins to clean off the crumbs off his face. "He's more than qualified for the job or any of our jobs really. I research him after our meeting and found couples of articles on him." Hermione perked up, her eyes widen "what did you, Nev?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her. To her side, Ron mumbled something but since he had his mouth full they couldn't understand. Hermione scrunched up her nose out of disgust and turned away from her fiancée. She nudged him to his side, making him swallow his food. He smiled sheepishly at his friends, "sorry. I said what did you find Neville." "Well, according to the first articles he attended Merlin's Academy and graduated on top of his years with the highest grades in the last century. He took an overwhelming 21 different courses and passed them with flying marks earned his credentials to practice or teach subjects he took. During his stay, he was scouted by countless Quidditch teams from all over the world trying to recruit him in their teams as their seeker or beater. But..." he was interrupted by Ron, who demanded to know which teams were trying to recruit him. Both Neville and Hermione rolled their eyes at the Quidditch instructor. "Well, some of the teams I remember were: Sweetwater All-stars, Toyohashi Tengu, Puddlemere United, Chudley Cannons, and I think Viper Jets." Ron stated at him incredulously as he heard the teams that wanted him. Most of those teams were the current leaders in Quidditch circuit. "Close you're mouth dear, you're drooling." Hermione reprimands her fiancée. Ron closed his mouth and said, "woah." "Now that his's distracted what else did you find?" "Oh yes, after he graduate with four years he earned his Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology masteries. A year after he earned his potion and Defense Mastery. Like Draco told us, he was named one if the best potioneers if our generation seeing as he's old as us. He created countless potions and improved others. He stared his own Apothecary in La Fey's alleys located in New York. He distributes countless potions worldwide." He took a long breath before he continued. The three of them didn't notice that the other professors were listening in. "He's a master swordsman and has taken the first place for 10 years straight at the International Dueling Confederation. He retired a few years ago and took up his modeling career. He also has an eight year old son and currently dating Charles M. Summers, an American muggleborn wizard." Hermione looked at Neville intently as she heard hints of jealousy in his voice as he spoke of Charles. She nodded knowingly as he suspected Neville might've developed a small crush on the new DADA professor whom he hasn't even met. Well, eventually they'll met him and perhaps Neville might collect his courage and ask the man out before Draco did. Neville notice Hermione was still staring at him and he blushed a bit. He might've gone a bit too far in researching him. Hermione noticed as switch the conversation switching into more comfortable conversation. The other professors notices they weren't talking about their newest addition and they talked amidst each other. They notice when Draco walked saunter in and sat with them. Oddly enough, the three of them befriended the blonde after he starting teaching at Hogwarts five years ago. Of course Draco and Ron still butted heads from time to time. They called each other names but they didn't carry the same amount if venom they did when they were younger. Draco took a sip of tea from his cup and looked at them, "did I miss anything?" He asked them and they shook their heads. They knew Draco probably knew about Evans already so they didn't really needed to tell him. Draco nodded and sighed dramatically. He ran his hand through his hair, "so when is Evans coming?" He asked, licking his lips. Neville winced slightly. He knew Draco was attracted to Evans as well and he knew he had no chance. Draco was tall, slender, and beautiful. His skin was milky white unblemished and had no impurities from what he could see. His eyes were like molten silver that radiated power and confidence that he lacks. Draco was everything he wasn't. Unlike Draco, he didn't have a smooth white skin. He had a healthy tan skin from all of the years he worked in his garden and greenhouse. He also had a stronger build he's develop from all of the years of manual labor. His shoulder were broader and gr held more muscle, not too much that it bulges every time he moves, but it was there. And from he what he's seen from Evan's previous boyfriends, most were like Draco, lithe and shorter than him. If he had to guess he was at least two or three inches shorter than Evans but he looked nothing like his usual preference. He sighed forlornly, he didn't have a chance at all. Not with Draco competing. He suddenly didn't feel too hungry. He pushed off his plate of food and got up. " I think am going for a walk." He announced and left the dining hall leaving Draco and Ron confused. Hermione however knew why he fled. She was about to follow him when Minevra came in holding a letter in her hands. "Good morning everyone, I just received a letter from Hadrian informs me he'll be here in a week. He has some things to settle before he arrives with his son." The headmistress announced. She turns her attention to Hermione and handed her a piece of paper that seemed to be radiating magic in waves, it was covered with runes she didn't seem to recognize, she had a minor in ancient runes but her mastery was in Arithmancy not runes. "I was hoping you could help me open this. Hadrian sent this with the letter, but I can't seemed to be able to open it." Hermione looked at the runes and noticed the Japanese characters all over the places. If she could read the characters, then she'll be able to solve it. Unfortunately, out of the three languages she knew aside from English, Japanese wasn't one. However she remembered someone who did. Grabbing her wand, she cast her patronus and a misty translucent otter appeared. She whispered, her message and it flew off to find Neville. In a matter of minutes, a golden retriever appeared informing them, he'll be there shortly. Draco looked at the piece if paper, but had absolutely no idea what the runes or characters meant. The wooden door creaked open and a flushed and sweaty Neville appeared. He cast a minor cooling charm and scourify in himself and walked towards Hermione. "You said you needed me to translate something. Couldn't you just cast a translation charm over it?" Hermione looked at him funny, "if I could've I wouldn't have called you. It seems as this prevents the translation charm working and I don't know Japanese." He said stiffly. Ron scratched the back of his head, looking at the chaotic array of lines and circles. Neville took the piece of paper and asked, "who sent this?" Minerva answered, "Hadrian sent it along with his letter, but I can't open it." Neville inspected the characters, it was definitely Japanese but it was strange. If he had to guess it was Japanese from the Edo period. Gathering his knowledge of Japanese he began to decipher it. "This is remarkable! I know you can't understand this, but this is old Japanese that was used in the Edo period. I've seen something similar to this before...." he placed the paper on the table facing him. The other professors gathered around to look at what Neville was doing. He pointed at the middle of the paper, "here, you see this. This is the lock of this seal. The runes around it and the characters are working with each other to basically create an empty space to store object inside this paper. I know this doesn't seems like much, but trust me it creates a temporal space where the person could store countless things except liquid unless it's inside a container. Anyways, depending on the size of the paper and intricate runes it changes the space within. ..."  
All of the professors looked intrigued as Neville explained what it was. "Now this isn't just any kind of paper or ink. This paper is called chakras paper, it's imbued with magic that allows you to open the temporal space and the ink absorbs the user's magic to make the seal more personal. And this seal was obviously created by a master in fuunijutsu, that's the name of this technique from Japan.... Alright I'm almost done.... Ah! Tricky son of a b...." "Neville!" Hermione exclaimed in outrage as to what Neville was about to say. Neville blushed, looking slightly sheepish. "I was going to say Bastille... Okay, horrible cover up I deserve that.' Hermione snorted as the other professors chuckled at Neville. Neville bypasses the trap almost triggering it and covered his hands with magic. He slammed both hands in the middle of the paper and a huge cloud of smoke appeared. As the smoke dissipated, a medium size black box appeared. A noted was attached to the wooden box and Neville looked at Minerva. She motions him to read it and so he did. "I'm glad you manage to read my instructions to open my seal hopefully it didn't take you to long....introductions? Were there any instructions?" He asked, but from the tight lipped Minerva had, it was clear she didn't. "Fawkes decided to stay a bit and enjoy the Australian summer sun. Anyways I digress. The reason I included this box was because Fawkes seemed to loves the fire berries and ice berries I gave him. So I've gave him a couple more for him, make sure he doesn't eat them all in one sitting. I placed the instruction on here on how to re-seal the box. Please tell Fawkes to enjoy the berries. P.S there's enough in there should you wish to eat a couple just don't let Fawkes see you." He slowly opened the box and saw a generous amount of fire and ice berries in there. He heard the gasp of people escape as they saw the berries in there, especially Draco's greedy stare as if he was already planning on what to use the berries in his potions. He closed the box and re-sealed it using Evans instructions. Minerva looked at the piece of paper, "my word. I certainly didn't expect to see fire much less ice berries. Those berries cost a fortune just for a bunch!" "I'm not surprised he has fire and ice berries. Afterall he's been selling them for a while. 15,000 galleons a bunch for each. Just last month I bought some from him at Potion Masters and Potioneers Convention." The Potion Masters and Potioneers Convection, or P.M.P.C. was a yearly convention where potion masters, potioneers or potion enthusiasts met from all over the world to sell or trade potions, tips, and potion ingredients. Countless rare ingredients were sold from around the world such as grounded unicorn horn dust, Griffin's egg shells, and other ingredients. "I suggest to keep the berries out of sight or Fawkes will get antsy. Phoenix's are known to fight each other to the death just to eat a single berry, if course phoenix's can't die but they get aggressive. The runes of the seal acts like s repellant and blocks the scent of the berries. Oh and if anyone tries to open the seal forceful there's a nasty surprise for them." Neville told Minerva making sure the other professors heard. Minerva nodded, "I suppose you'll teach me how to open Hadrian's seal safely, Neville." Neville nodded, "of course Minerva... Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a shower." "Alright Neville." She said as Neville took off. The other professors dispersed themselves, leaving Ron, Hermione and Draco behind. All if the professors were getting some sort an idea as to whom Hadrian Evans was. They all wanted to get to know the mysterious man, some more personally than others. It was certainly this year was going to be interesting with the presence of Hadrian. ----- Break ----- Once Neville finished his shower and changed into a pair if clean clothes he made his way towards his greenhouses to take care of his plants. Ever since he was younger, he enjoyed taking care of his plants back home in his manor. He would spend time looking at them and sometimes talking to the plants to ease his loneliness. His grandmother wouldn't allow him to make friends with other children because she was shamed he was a squib so he spent all of his time with the plants telling them stories and his dreams. It's safe to say his dream came true. He earned his Herbology mastery and is teaching a subject he loves for a living, that's what he truly wanted, except now he wants to start a family. He has loved children and always wanted some eventually. He thought he was going to find a lovely witch some day, fell in love with her and have children to restore the Longbottom name, but sadly he discovered he was gay during his 4th year at Hogwarts. He had a secret crush on Harry Potter that he couldn't get rid of. At first he thought it was just admiration for the small raven haired boy, but then he started to think how great it would feel to taste his lips and how stunning his green eyes were. That year he tried his best to get close to Harry since Ron abandoned him because of his jealousy. He knew Harry didn't place his name in the goblet and stood by his side. Slowly he began to help Harry and hang out with him more. He treasured every moment they he was with him fondly. As the years passed by, Harry and him shared a secret friendship with each other. They would meet up with each other at the astronomy tower couple times a year and simply share secrets with each other. He was there when Harry told him about the horrendous care he had to endure with the Dursely's. Harry even showed him, the countless scars he had because of his uncle. Till this day, Neville remembers each scare vividly and can't help feeling in awe just how strong Harry really is to endure each whip and broken bones and have his head held up high. Of course it took a while for Harry to understand, but Neville never failed to remind him just how strong he really is. He misses the times where he would rest his head on Harry shoulder and fall asleep as Harry massaged his scalp. Or the times he fell asleep on Harry's chest. He hoped Harry was okay wherever he was. He wished Harry told him where he went, but knew Harry would've told him not to mope around missing him and live his life. Subconscious his hands went around the necklace, Harry gave him before he left Hogwarts. He felt the warmth of the necklace around him, letting him know Harry was alive somewhere. He remembers the day as clearly as if it happened yesterday.  
\---- Flashback ----

It was the last day if their sixth year at Hogwarts and everything was in chaos. Students and teachers were packing their things not knowing if it's safe to return next year, not when Death Eaters manage to infiltrate Hogwarts and kill their Headmaster without even then knowing.

Neville looked around in his dorm and notice he was the last one there. He hopes Harry was around, But he made himself scarce after Dumbledore's death.

He sighed deeply and grabbed his trunk, as he was about to exit the dorm he left a strong grip yank him back. His hand went directly to his wand ready to hex whoever grabbed him.

He felt the warm breath if his captor hit the back of his neck and whisper into his ear.

He felt shivers run down his spine as he recognized the low baritone voice. He calmed down and melted into the hold.

His captor chuckled deeply, making Neville shiver again and blush. He was thankful he couldn't see.

"Sorry Nev, I needed to be sure we were alone." Harry released Neville, who grunted disappointingly when Harry let him go. Neville took his wand and send a mild hex at Harry, who yelp as it hit his leg.

"I probably deserve that." He said as he rubbed his leg. Neville snorted.

"More than deserve it 'Ry" he told his raven haired friend quietly.

Harry grunted and waved it off, "anyways, I need to tell you something Neville.... I'm.... I'm not returning next year.... Dumbledore left me something to do to defeat Voldemort and.... I.... I have to do this...." He said quietly, not looking at Neville.

"... I want you to come with me Nev.... but it's too dangerous and I need someone who could take care of the other students who decide to return and there's nobody I trust more than you Nev..."

Neville stood there frozen in place as he heard what Harry was telling him. Harry wasn't going to be there with him next year and he'll be risking his life out there constantly on the run.

He wanted to scream at Harry, to beg him not to leave him behind but he knew the students needed someone else to take Harry's place while he's off to destroy Voldemort.  
As he was about to say something he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Neville wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tightly.

"I don't want you to go Harry. I want you to stay safe for one year..." He murmured.

"Nev...."

"I know Harry, you have to go, but please make it out alive Harry. Promise me you'll make it out alive." He didn't asked, he demanded.

They unwrapped their arms around each other and Harry looked at him in the eyes. With a steady voice he nodded, "I promise you I'll make it alive as long as you promise me as well."

Harry took out a necklace out of the inner pocket of his robes and handed it to Neville.

Neville looked at the necklaces and gasp loudly. It was a silver chain with a ruby and gold crusted lion who appeared to be roaring with sapphire. It was Harry's animagus for with his eye color instead if Harry's green eyes.

Harry holds up his own necklace. A obsidian and pewter crusted wolf with emerald eyes. Which was Neville's animagus form.

"I had them made during the summer started and was going to give it to you for Christmas but now a better time than ever.

They've been enchanted with countless charms and protection which will protect you from mild to strong hexes and curses. It also monitors each others health.

If the eyes turn into amber, it means one of us are in pain but not moral danger. If they turn red, then we're dangerously close to death and if turns to coal.... well you know...." Harry trailed off, nothing needed to be said he understood what coal meant... dead.

Carefully, Neville puts on the necklace and felt Harry's magic wash over him.

Harry smiled, "I casted a warning charm on it attached to the eyes as well, the enchator walk me through it. If anything happens to me, you'll be able to feel it...

Well, we should get going, Nev we don't want to be left behind."

Neville pulled Harry into a tight embrace and thanked him for the necklace.

"Take care of yourself 'Ry and come back to m.... err us." He blushes madly from his small slip, but he was glad didn't notice it.

Harry smiled back at him reassuringly, " I will mate, I will."

\---- Flashback Over ------

"Thought I'll find you here," a sweet soprano voice echoed through his green house as a familiar blonde haired woman walked towards him.

He dusted off his hands to pick up the petite woman and laughed. 

"Good to see you Luna, what are you doing here? Is your expedition to the Amazon over?" He asked her as he set her back on the ground. 

Luna smiled mysteriously and shook her head.

"No, I made a Portkey this afternoon or should I say tomorrow's afternoon. Time is tricky when you're on the opposite side of the world.

Did you know nargles hate watermelons? They destroyed my watermelon earrings while I was sleeping, which is sad. I liked those earrings."

Neville shook his head fondly at his best friend. It's been too long since he's last seen Luna.

"No, I didn't. Guess I better keep watermelon away from nargles now."

She smiled. "Yes, it'll be for the best."

Neville cleared out a table inside his greenhouse as transfigured the tree stumps into chair for them to sit on.

Asking if she wanted anything to drink or snack on he called Nimbles his assigned house-elf from Hogwarts and politely asked if she could bring their drinks and a try if biscuits to munch on with their tea.

Nimbles return hastily with their drinks and biscuits before she disappeared, leaving the two friends with each other.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts while you're in a middle of you're expedition." He asked the blonde as he sipped on his tea.

Luna looked at with glazed eyes, "you'll find the person whom you've lost closer than you'll realize." She told him ominously, making it clear she was channeling her powers as she spoke. "Trust the little wolf and the man of iron for they'll aid you to win the jungle king over.... your path isn't smooth, the sly dragon with the serpent's tongue will try to trick in your journey, but trust yourself." Luna blinked and her silver eyes were back to normal.

Neville took everything she said in and stored it away for later to analysis the meaning. He was fairly used to Luna's random predictions or warning and knew to heed her warnings. After all, she hasn't been wrong yet.

"Are you okay, Luna?" He asks her out of concern. The visions have always taken a toll, but she shook her head.

"I'm okay. Well, I think, okay." She smiles at him.

"If you say so, do you want to grab a butterbeer or do you have to leave?" He asks.

She looks at the sky and hums. Closing her eyes, she answers, "I have some time before I have to go back." Neville nods and gets up.

Looking around for his summer robes and drapes them over himself. He escorts Luna out of the greenhouse and locks it up to prevent a certain potion master from trying to steal potential potion ingredients from his personal greenhouse.

"Shall we go?" Luna nods and they start walking through the halls of Hogwarts. Couple of the professors notice them and greeted them as they walk by.

\------ Break ------

When it was time for Luna to leave, they said their goodbyes and promised each other to owl each other more often.

Neville brings Luna into a tight embrace and whisper into her ear.  
"Take care of yourself Luna and don't forget to write."

"Only if you do the same, Neville."

He smiles at her and let's her go. "I will, Luna."

"Oh, take this. You have an astonishing amount of nargles around you're head. This should keep them away." She hands him a bottle cap necklace like the one she used to wear when she was younger.

He takes the necklace and puts it on without a second thought. He sees Luna's smiles widen and her eyes twinkle brightly with joy.

"Thank you, Luna."

"You're welcome Neville, and do remember not to give up. Don't ever forget you're worth it and he'll love you once he realize how important you are to him..." She trails off.

Before he could ask Luna what she meant, she activated her Portkey and wave at him goodbye.

He waved back and watched her vanish with a blink of an eye.

Glancing at his watch, he notice it was still rather early and the night was young. He paid for their drinks and walked away from the pub.

He figured he might as well run some errands while he had time. He was dangerously running low on supplies and needed to restock before school starts or he'll be in trouble.

Wasting no time he headed towards the nearest international Floo and grab some Floo powder. He threw the powder into the Floo and said, "Druid's Tree Tavern." He was engulfed in a ball of green flames and traveled across to world in a matter of seconds.

He coughed as he walked out of the Floo and was greeted by the Peter Mason, the owner of the Druid's Tree Tavern located in Merlin's Alley, in New York City.

"Hey Neville, what brings you to my lovely, wonderful, highly successful establishment?"

Neville rolls his eyes at his American friend. "What, this dump?" He teases the blonde.

Peter looks highly offended and hurt, he clutches his hands on his chest, "you wound me, Nev. You wound me deeply. Right here." He points directly at his hearts and pouts.

"So really, Whatcha doing across the pond?" He asks the brunette as he made a drink for one of his customers.

Neville sat down by the bar, "just need to restock my supplies before school starts." He says, watching how graceful Peter was multitasking and still being able to hold a conversation with him.

Peter hums, "so you're basically buying seeds to make you're students 'take care and grow' some plants you need, huh." He says teasingly.

Neville huffs, "of course not. It's good for the kids to have an interactive project to learn about herboloby, it's just happening, they'll be growing plants I may or may not need."

Peter snorts, "whatever you say, Professor." 

Neville grinned wolfishly, making his icy blue eyes sparkle with mirth. "Anyways, I should get going before they close down. See you later, Peter."

"See ya, Neville and don't forget to visit us sometime. Tiffany misses you, just missed her."

"I'll see if I can stop by next week. Tell Tiffany I said hello."

"Alrighty, will do Nev. Now get outta here before they close down." Peter shoo's him away threatening to throw his dirty dish towel at him.

Neville shakes his head and walks out of the tavern. He walks through the modern streets if Merlin's Alley and can't help feeling in awe every time he sees flashing billboards, or the huge TV monitor advertising a new product or the latest movie coming out.

There's so much technology fueled by magic that's he's never seen, or at least not back home in the Britain Wizarding World. It seems the Britian magical population is far behind others when it come to modernizing their lives, mainly it's the pureblood wizards who are stuck in their ways and refuse to change their ways, which was a pity.

Neville knew it would take a couple more decades before the pureblood accepted technology, but meanwhile he'll enjoy the current tech as much as possible.

He stood in front of Gaia's Haven and was glad to see they haven't close yet. They'll still be open for an hour.

As he entered the store, the pungent aroma of magical mulch and the sweet scent of blooming flowers hit his nostrils. He sighed happily as he took it all in and sighed happily.

"Hey Neville, what can I help you with today? Need anything special? I just received a shipment of African fire vines, interested?" She asked the young Herbology master, who perked up slightly when he heard about the African Fire Vines, just as she knew he would.

Neville thought for a minute, but shook his head. He hated, he needed to pass up the African Fire Vines but he couldn't possibly take care of them while he had some Moonlight Lilies and a rare Jupiter's trumpets. They both would take at least a whole year to take care of them, adding the African Fire Vines would be too much for him to handle and his students couldn't possibly take care of such dangerous plant without risking being burned by the fire vines and poison bards it was covered with.

"Not today, Rose. I just came here to buy some seeds and saplings. I also need new gloves my current ones are getting kind of worn out."

Rose nods, tapping her long, slender finger on her chin, thinking thoughtful of their inventory. Looking at Neville she says, "I assume you'll want some Mandrake saplings, Tickling Tooties, Baby's Breath, Laughing Petunias, and Rainbows Roses." He battered her eyelashes prettily at the last flower.

Neville snickered, "yup. That's pretty much it as well as some Butterscotch Beans and Peppermint vines. I'm sure the kids enjoy some treats. Ohh and do you have any dragon hide gloves by any chance?"

"Hmm, we might have coupled in the back. Let me go check real quick, why don't you go look around if anything else catches your interest." Neville nodded as he watched the tiny brunette walk away.

He looks around the store and is impressed by how well the plant were taken care of. They were all the right coloration and looked lively. It's one of the reasons he likes Gaia's Haven so much, they truly do take good care of their products.

He walks towards the mulch section and starts looking for what he needs. He spots some special growth, mulch made from petrified redwood trees, oak trees and Pegasus manure to stimulate the plants growths and keep the plants in tip top shape. He grabs 10 bags and walked towards the counter where Rose was waiting for him.

She smiled victoriously at him, "you're in luck this is our last pair. Do you want your plant seeds packed in individual packets of three seeds each or everything together?"

"If you should sorted them into individual packets that'll be great. It'll save so so much time. I'll come by next week for the mandrake saplings. How will everything be in total?"

Rose rings up everything, "that'll be 2,500 galleons." She informs him.

Taking out his Grinott's card and hands it to her. He swipes the card through the machine and hands it back to him as well as his receipt.

She packs everything up with a flick of her hand and gives him the bag containing his purchases.

"Thanks Rose, have a great day."

"You too, Neville! Oh and I'll give you a call when the mandrake saplings arrive."

"That's be great! See you next week then."

Exiting the store he feels a bit hungry and realizing he hasn't eaten anything all day except for a butter toast in the morning and a couple of biscuits he stop by an Italian restaurant.

But as he was going on, he swore he saw a familiar gravity defying inky black hair and that same if not deeper chuckle that only Harry had.

He turned around quickly, frantically looking for the gravity defying messy hair, but it was gone as soon as it came. He looked and looked, but couldn't find it.

His hand went towards his necklace and clutched it as if his life depended on it. Weakly and feebly he croaked out Harry's name that it hurt.

He cursed himself inwardly, he must've been imagining things. Losing his hunger he walked away from the restaurant and bought something called a pretzel, which he enjoyed the salty treat and went back home.

On his arrival back to Hogwarts, he avoids the other professors and went directly to his room. He unpacked his stuff and put everything away with a the flick of his hand and laid on this bed, starring at the stone ceiling.

He saw two letters on his desk and accio'd it, too lazy to stand up. He opened the first letter from Minerva asks if he could show her how to open the seal from Evans and inquired if he had any books on the subject. He wrote back to her he didn't have any but knows where to get someone.

The second letter was from Hermione asking if he was okay and subtly telling him if he need anyone to talk she was there. He thanked her offer, but decline it for now.

He charmed both letters and send them flying to reach their target.

Sighing, he changed into his sleeping clothes and got into bed. It was a rather emotionally draining day, remembering the past and Luna's unexpected advice. He just wanted to fall asleep and wait for tomorrow to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! I finished this chapter faster than I expected :3
> 
> Next chapter will probably be up by next week. I'm going to try posting two chapters per week by seeing as I write as I go along, it gonna get a bit tricky.
> 
> Anyways make sure to comment! I like getting feedback and shiz maybe I'll be able to incorporated some stuff y'all like to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a filters about how Harry met Shadow, his familiar shading wolf. So enjoy!

Harry was in a middle of a great dream when he woke up abruptly with the feeling of something wet licking his face. He open his eyes and saw his familiar on top of him licking his face grinning like a loon.

:Alpha! You're awake! Did you miss me alpha, did you!?" The tiny wolf cub asksed him as he jumps on him wagging his tail rapidly. Harry was thankful Shadow wasn't bigger or at least not yet, he has been afterall just a cub.

Harry smiled at the excited wolf and rubbed his head affectionately, scratching him behind his ears just like Shadow likes to be scratched.

"Of course I missed you Shadow and I'm glad you're back. Teddy's been wondering when you were going to come back." He says, sitting up on his bed. He moves Shadow onto his lap and continues petting him.

Shadow closes his eyes and settles into his Alpha's lap making himself comfortable. He lies his head on top of his front paws and slowly falls asleep.

Harry smiles fondly at the shadow wolf remembering the first they meet during his expedition to the Black Forest. He was searching for some potion ingredients for a draught he was working on.

\----- Flash Back --------

It was a rather cold winter morning, Harry wrapped his favorite black and red striped scarf around his neck snugly and cast a heating charm on it as well. He was rather glad it hasn't been snowing yet and wanted to get the ingredients he needed before it starting.

He reached into his pocket looking for a map he found in an old book of the locations of ice salts, sliver winged pixies nests, and Moon Lilies.

The ice salts and moon lilies wouldn't be too hard to find. He just needs a couple handful of ice salts and couple petals of the Moon Lilies for his draught. But finding the silver winged loxes was the difficult part and trying to get some tears from them would be even harder.

Unlike other pixies, the sliver winged pixies were slighter smarter than the average pixies and fairies, but they were trickier to find and loves playing mean pranks on people who trespass on their territory. However, if the person who wants to make safe contact with them, he or she have to gift them some moon sugar as a peace offering. It wasn't guaranteed the silver winged pixies wouldn't attack afterwards, but it helps them feel more at ease and less prone to attack.

He had moon sugar packed in one of his sealing scrolls along with goblin ale and some raw quartz crystals just to play it safe. He was planning on trying to get some freely given pixies tears and maybe some of their wings if possible, but the tears were his main priority.

He entered the Black Forest slowly and started his quest, looking at his map from time to time. He notices that the map was slightly outdated, but the location was roughly in the same area as the map. He figures he might as well make a couple of notes on the map of the changes.

He often felt as he was being watch as he walked through the forest, but each time he would look around, he couldn't see anyone or anything around him or even close to him, sure he saw an occasion owl from time to time but they were sleeping high above in the trees.

He tried pushing away the feeling and continued on his search.

The first item he found was the location of the ice salts. They were scattered around the banks of the lake he found. The water underneath the layer of the sheet of ice was murky gray and he had no interest of walking on it.

Taking out his Firebolt 3.0, he hopped on it and leviated couple inches off the ground. He flew towards the clusters of ice salts and gathered them in a jar until it was more than halfway fully.

Happy with the amount he gathered, he closed the jar and label it before he pick it in his satchel and landed safely away from the lake. He put his broom away and checked his map.

The Moon Lilies were located around a group of caves just southwest of the lake. He looked for the landmark of a boulder shaped as wolf and checked his compass and started walking towards the caves.

He still felt the sensation of something following him as it was observing him from afar, waiting to strike him when he least expects it. He makes sure his katana, his safely assessable from his hip and his wand is safely stored in his wand holster waiting to be drawn at any time.

He sends magic to scope out his surroundings, but finds whatever was following vanish from wherever it was hiding. He lets out a sigh of relief and continues on his trek through the forest.

It takes him half an hour to find the cluster of caves he was looking for, in total they're were five caves and only one has Moon Lilies. He takes his map out and checks for any snort of symbols or marks to help him identify when cave is the right one. He spots that the caves with the Moon Lilies has four runes etched in the ceiling of the front of the cave.

Looking at the low amount of sunlight poking through the gray fleets of cloud he casts out a small ball of light out of the tip of his wand and sends it towards the ceiling of the first cave on his right, but finds no runes etched. He continues on the rest of the caves until the fourth cave, high on the ceiling were the exact same runes on his map and he entires cautiously.

The ball of light is ahead of him, illuminating his path. He feels the cold, stale air hit his face as it rushes pass him and shiver a little. He notices his heating charm is wearing off so he re-casts, making it a little strong.

He notices the huge amount of lunar mushrooms on the walls of the cave with their low greenish glow. He decides to gather a couple of mushroom for his inventory and quickly seals them off in his scroll and places it back in his satchel.

He finds a couple of cave gooseberries and nightshades growing on the floor of the caves but ignores them. He doesn't need any at the moment and it wouldn't make sense to take some he isn't going to use, however he does marks it on his map should he ever need some in the future.

Deeper into the caves he finds a group of sleepy bats hanging from the ceiling of the caves and carefully makes his way around them without waking them up.

But as he distance himself away from the bats he walks directly into a den of wolves. He curses silently as he stares directly at the alpha of the pack and transforms into his wolf form.

He has managed to unlock his other animals form besides his first form of a lion. He currently has five forms: a lion, a dire wolf, a raven, a snake, and lastly a Griffin.

His massive body of his dire wolf form towers over the other alpha and he growls furiously.

:Stand down, Alpha. I mean no harm nor do I wish to fight you. I'm merely passing by to get some flowers I need which are deeper into this cave.: He stated diplomatically as he eyes the other wolf.

Neither wolf stands down. They simply stare into each other eyes what seemed to be an eternity and the normal wolf snorts and bows it's head. Harry bows back, showing mutual respect for each other. The rest of the wolves calms down and a group of cubs walk toward Harry looking at him with awe.

:what are you, Mister?:

A small gray wolf asks him as they encircle him checking out the weird human who transformed into one if them. Never in their young minds have they seen a human able to transform into one if them.

:Can other humans turn into wolves as you,Mister?:

A pitch black cub ask him as he leans into him and sniffs him. The wolf cub sneaze slight and backs away.

Harry laughs at the little wolves cubs and nods his head. He looks over at the alpha and the alpha motions him to continue.

He lays on his stomach and lets the cubs jump on him.

:To answer you're first question, I'm a human, but a special kind of human.: The cubs lay around him except for the pitch black cub who lies on top of his huge paws.

He notices that the other wolves gather around him as well wanting to hear how a human could transform into a wolf.

:You see, unlike you guys I was born from a human mother and father, but unlike regular humans, my parents were special. Both my mother and father were able to use magic, a mysterious power said to be given by the gods and goddesses to some humans thousands and thousands years ago.

Those humans with the gift of magic were called witches and wizards, while humans without the gift of magic are called mundanes or Muggles by witches and wizards.

Anyway, not all witches and wizards are able to transform into wolves like I can. The skill itself is what we call animagus, which is a person with the ability to transform into their animal form that best represents them.

A witch or wizard can become something simple as a cat or a dog, or something more uncommon like a lion or a wolf. Sometimes a person can even turn into a magical creature such as a dragon or a phoenix, but those are rare.

I, myself have five different forms. My first form would be a lion, which I first master when I was 15 years old with my best friend who turned into a bear.: Harry trails off fondly as he thinks about Neville. It's been five years since he last saw him and he misses his brunette friend immensely.

The small wolf who laid on his paws grumbled slightly at Harry. His eyes narrow at him cutely that Harry tries his best not to coo at him.

The small black wolf butts his head against Harry chest and asks, :why you stop?: it asks timidly

:Sorry little one, I just got lost in a memory.

Umm, err.... where was I? Oh yeah, my first form is a lion, my second form I discovered was a raven, my third form is a snake, my fourth form in this one, a dire wolf, and lastly, my last and final form is a magical creature called a Griffin.:

The wolves around him looked at him with wide eyes, as they listened to him. They've never really encounter a human that could change into an animal or at least they haven't noticed them before.

The little cubs look at him with excitement in their little eyes. They were amazed that some humans could transform into an animal!

The little black cub on Harry's paws looked up at him and asked, :can you show us you're forms. Mister?"

Harry looked at the alpha, :only if you're alpha allows, little one.:

The cubs turn towards their alpha and pleaded to allow Harry to show them his forms. The alpha relented until his own cub who apparently was the black cub on Harry's whines.

The alpha growled, but allowed it. :fine, but don't do anything funny.: 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry promised, :I maybe a human and know that you don't trust humans but I give you my word and promise not to hurt any member of you're pack as long as they don't attack me.:

The alpha nodded, :I expect you to keep you're word human."

Harry motions the cub on his paw to move with the rest of the cubs and stand back a little.

Once the cubs were safe, he stood up and changed into his lion form. A massive lion as big as a horse stood in front of the wolves with his heavily muscle body and strong limbs. His fur was golden tan and his mane and tail were Ruby red with the tips blacken. His eyes were still brilliant green. He walked around in a circle before he bowed at the alpha and change form again.

He changed into his raven form. A small black raven with shiny obsidian wings at would sparkle when the light would hit them. His eyes changed from brilliant green to dark chocolate orbs. He flew around for a bit and landed on top of the alpha's cub's head before he flew off again and landed on the ground.

Changing to his snake form, many wolves backed away from the huge black Mamba snake with emerald jeweled eyes. He hissed quietly and backed away from the wolves, especially from the cubs and changes forms quickly.

His last form was the Griffin. He had the similar body as his lion forms with had massive wings from his sides and had the head of a falcon. He graceful bowed at the wolves and changed back to his dire wolf form.

The wolves were amazed by all of the different forms the human in front of them could transform into. The cubs were looking at him as if he was a God.

:I see that you all were surprised by my forms, but I must say that not all witches and wizards are good nor will have any good intention like I did. Just because they could transform into an animal it doesn't not make them friendly.

If you want and you're alpha agrees I could set up a couple of wards around the caves to repel any humans, hunters, or magical beings who'll have ill intention toward you're pack or anything within the caves.

There's a couple of uncommon ingredients in this cave that are useful for us and if a witch or wizard encounters your pack they'll be scared and wouldn't hesitate to attack any of you whether just knocking you out or killing you.:

He stared right at the alpha who was shocked by the offer or protecting his pack against intruders.

:What will you want in return human.:

Harry shook his head.

:Nothing, I want absolutely nothing in return. Reason why I'm offering to protect to all is because of the valuable plants, mushrooms and moss that's growing in here and I fear they'll harm your cubs in the process of acquiring the ingredients.

You've done everything to ensure the safety of your pack and cubs and made this your home. I wouldn't want any harm to come to any of you.: He says solemnly.

The alpha looks around his pack and slowly nods.

:Alright human, I accept you're protection and seeing as the cubs already accepted you, you'll be be a member and friend to our pack.:  
The alpha snorts, :who you've thought we'll have a human in our pack.:

Taken back by the offer he accepts. :I don't know, but I accept you're kind offer, alpha. I'll protect this pack with my life and offer you all any aid should, you'll need it.:

He turns back to his human form and takes out his wand. He scouts the den and quickly wards the surrounding area against Muggles, witches or wizard with ill intention to hurt the wolves, and any animal or magical creature that will want to hurt any of them. He puts a heavy spell repellent wards to repel any harmful spells and locks down the wards in parseltounge and grounds them to a emerald smeared with his blood and imbedded with his own magic and placed it in the middle of the den underneath a boulder.

He grabbed four empty tags and placed them in front of him. He closed his eyes and sent his magic at the tags and imbedded them with his magic and sent them around the wards as a secondary means of protection.

He opens his eyes to inspect his work. The wards were impenetrable and rigged with countless traps if someone tried to dismantle or break them.

He transforms back to his dire wolf form and explained everything he's done to the rest of the pack.

:They wards are done and should keep away practically anything that will cause any harm to the pack. Only the alpha and myself have access to them and we'll know that status of everyone inside the wards.

If for whatever reason you need my help and I'm far away all you need to do is press on this tag with your paw three times and howl. This will let me know and I'll come as fast as I can.:

The alpha wolf nodded, "thank you for assuring the safety of the pack. Would you need help finding the plants you need? :

:I have a general idea where the plants are, but if any of you know where they are I'll appreciate the help.

The plants I'm looking for are white with spotted red dot petals and grow under the light of the moon.:

A female gray wolf walks toward them. :I know where they are. We take our cubs to look at them and then glowing mushroom that grows around there. It's ten minutes away from here. If you want I could take you there.:

Harry smiles at her and nods his head, :thank you, I really appreciate it.:

She smiles back, : it's no problem, you're a pack member after all.:

She quickly gathers around the children and whose who want to come along and heads out.

Just as she said, they reach a clearing where the Moon Lilies are growing bountiful. Lunar mushroom was all around the walls if the caves illuminating the cave with a faint greenish glow. He spotted a couple of raw gems and crystal including what seemed to be magicite, a rare and highly sought after gem used in enchanting jewelry and armor.

It's sometimes even used in swords as a focusing gem so the wielder could cast with their swords.

He knows the goblins and even dwarfs are always looking for magicite. He figures he'll return late to mine the magicite some other time, right now, the Moon Lilies are his priority.

He transforms back and starts collecting a heft amount of leaves and petals. He opens his scroll and seals everything inside. He labels his scrolls and puts it inside his satchel.

Feel a bit thirsty he takes out his water bottle and takes a huge gulp of water. He sighed satisfied and conjures an empty tub. He fills it up with clean, fresh water with a simple aguamenti, and let's the wolves have a drink.

They all yip and howl happily as they drink up until they're all done.

Harry motions them that's he's done collecting what he needed and they walk with him back to their den with the tub filled with water levitating in the air behind him.

When Harry and the rest of the wolves return back to the den. They see that the alpha and his betas had a huge hog and a deer for them to eat.

Harry quickly cooks the piece of meat that was given to him. He puts the tub of water on the side and they all eat together. Once they've finished eating, it was time for Harry to leave.

He bids his farewells and promise to visit soon and leaves the cave. Checking his watch, it already three hours past noon and it's gotten colder and snow is beginning to fall.

Just as he was about to enter the forest, he hears a loud painful whine of distress and rushes towards it. He takes out his katana and readies it ready to attack if needed.

When he gets closer to the whine, he hears a loud grunt before three different growls erupted from a group of wolves. He doesn't recognized any of the wolves from the cave and figures these are from another pack and from what he saw they were attacking a pitch black wolf who looked like it was already injured.

He rushes towards the small cub and gets into a defensive stance. He sends a coat of fire to surround his blade and growls back at the wolves.

The white wolves look at him with steady eyes at the two other wolves, one brown and the it gets grey, flank the white wolf's sides. Behind the three adult size wolves was a small white cub who was trying to move around the other wolves, but they wouldn't let him.

Harry narrowed his eyes and slashes his flaming katana trying to scare away the wolves, but the weren't moving. It wasn't until Harry used his magic to force the wolves to flee that they left him and the injured cub alone.

He made his way towards the wolf cub and sheathed his katana. He sees the cub trying to get up and run away from him, but his injuries are two grave that the cub falls over curl into a ball.

:please, please go away!: The small cub cried painfully.

Harry stopped and carefully stood still to calm the cub down.

"Shh, Shh, Shh," he shushes the cub. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please let me heal you, I promise I won't stop you from leaving once you're healed. I promise."

:No! No, humans are bad. Especially magic users. My momma told before some evil magic wizards too her away! You, lie! Please leave me alone!:

The tiny cub cried out hysterically.

Harry backed off. "Okay, okay. I'll try to heal you from here, but it's not going to heal you completely."

The cub calmed down a bit and turned to look at Harry suspiciously.

:okay,: the cub agreed.

Harry sighed out of relief. Those injuries the cub had would've been lethal if they aren't treated quickly especially with the cold.

Sending waves of healing magic towards the cub, it's wounds started to close slowly and the blood stopped rushing out.

After a couple of minutes his Harry stopped and saw the cub stand up slowly and stare at him strangely. Harry smiles at the wolf.

He takes out some of the excessive meat from the deer that the wolves gave him and levitates toward the cub. He conjures a bowl and fills it with his own water and levitates it towards the cub.

"Drink up and eat something before it gets dark. Like I promise I'm leaving you alone, but he carefully grgsd. I'm not going to be there again to heal you again. Anyway, take care of yourself and don't get in trouble."

He hears the cub drink some water as he's leaving and doesn't see how the cub looks at him grateful.

Taking out his map, he notices he's rather close, he notices a sliver winged pixies and takes out the gifts. He sets them on top of a rock.

"I offer these gifts to the pixies to allow me to entire your territory and trade." He says out loud for the pixies to hear him.

It takes a couple of minute before a group of pixies to approach the rock and accept the moon sugar he left them. The leader of the pixies approaches him cautiously and spoke in their language.

Harry used a translation charm on himself and his ears to understand.

"We accept you're gift magic user and accept you're request to trade, but if you attack us you'll feel our wrath. Beware magic wizard".

Harry bowed his head, "I thank you for heeding my call. I request freely given pixies tears and any spare pixie's wings you have for raw gemstone and crystal of your liking and goblin ale."

The pixie leader thought about the request carefully.

"What gemstone and crystal to do have to trade?" He asked.

Harry took out his scroll containing the raw gemstones and crystals.

"I have quartz, sapphires, rubies, garnets, opal, amber, peals, and tiger eye."  
The pixies leader looked at the quartz and garnets with interest. He flew closer and picked up a medium size quartz crystal and bit into to to check whether is was real or not. Once he was satisfied, he agreed.

"Very well, magic user. We agree to trade you seven vials pixies tears and 10 pixies winged for five quartz crystal, two garnets and the bottle of goblin ale."

Harry nodded, agreeing with the other. Harry handed them the vials to fill with their tears and was given ten pixies winged that've fallen from the pixies.

He let them pick out the crystals and handed them the bottle of goblin ale. He thanked them for the trade and walked away happy, knowing that he had everything he came for.

He felt something budge against his leg and saw the cub he just healed hours ago.

Crouching down, Harry looked at the cub and petted his head lightly, not wanting to scare it away.

"Hey there little guy, you haven't gotten in trouble already? Have you?" He asks, scratching behind the cub's ears.

The cub snorted, :you're a strange magic user.:

Harry rolled his eyes, it hadn't been the first time he's been called that.

"I've been told that, but I just treat others as I'll like to be treated no matter if they're human, magic users, animal, or magical creature. To me, every living being deserve to be respected."

The cub leans towards Harry's hand, enjoying being petted for once in his life.

It was strange for him to see a magic user as the emerald eyed wizard who was petting him. His mother and father told him stories how the humans hunted them down because they believed they were evil and magic users would kill them for their blood, eyes, fur, and fangs because they were shadow wolves.

Shadow wolves were basically an ancient breed of wolves who were born from the shadows of magic and sent around the world to eat evil humans who needed to be dealt with.

They were the protectors of the innocents, until magic users and human called them evil and started to hunt them down.

It was the reason why there were very few shadow wolves roaming around the world.

He saw when the magic users to his mother and father away from him. He heard his parents howling for him to run away and flee, so the magic users wouldn't catch him too.

Since that day, he hated all magic users. Until a strange emerald eyed magic users saved his life, fed him, and gave him water before he felt him alone like he promised.

He's been following the magic user since he venture into the forest and followed him around.

He saw how the magic user helped the wolves living in the caves by setting up wards to prevent harm from coming to them. He saw how he traded with the pixies who were notorious for attacking anyone or anything that enters their territory, and wasn't attacking.

This magic user was strange, but oddly felt like home to him. As he got closer to the magic user he felt safer than ever before.

It was as he knew the magic user was going to protect him and from what his nose told him, the magic user was an alpha.

He wondered what it would be like if he were to follow and stay with the magic user. Perhaps he could become his alpha and he'll be able to join his pack.

Normally he would try to bond with a magic user, but something within told him to complete the bond so he did.

Carefully, he nipped the magic user's finger with his sharp fangs and lapped up the blood. He closed his eyes and connected his own magic with the magic user's core and felt a sudden rush if magic rush through his veins, welcoming him to the pack.

He jumped up and down around his new magic user and explained what he did.

At first the magic user seemed confused, but as he explains what he did, the magic user picked him up and put him inside of his winter jacket to keep warm.

It was that day, his alpha named him Shadowmoon, or shadow for short. And he has never regretted.

Shadow had been felt loved both by his alpha and his alpha's cub who was part werewolf and would play with him. His alpha would even join in and turn into his wolf or lion form and play with them both.

He was finally happy with his new pack and of course he missed his parents, but now he had a pack who'll keep him safe.

\------- Flash Back Over ------

"Shadow! You're back!" A loud, excited voice woke up the pair up. The looked toward the excited boy jumping on the bed and both if then whined which only made Teddy giggled.

Harry tried several times to grab him, but Teddy kept getting away. After several attempts, he pulled Teddy into his embrace and rested his chin on top of Teddy's.

Harry yawns, "are you ready cub? We have to visit Andy in an hour. Why don't you get ready, it's still 10:30 am and I need to make some coffee. Do either of you want a small snack, remember Andy is making us an English breakfast."

The boy and the wolf shake their heads, Harry stretches a bit and hugs Teddy before he sends him away to get ready.

Shadow follows the boy out if his room and he decides he might as well get ready.

Grabbing his towel on his way to his bathroom, he disrobed and turns on his shower. He waits until the water is nice and tepid and he gets in.

Closing his eyes, he relaxes the water cascades down his face for a minute. He grabs his favorite scented body wash and lathers it on his body, building up suds before he washes it away.

Next he grabs his lavender scented shampoo and massages his scalp for a good five minutes. He makes sure to work the shampoo through his messy hair before he washes it away.

He shuts off the water and dries himself with his towel before warping it around his waist. He exits the bathroom and walks toward his closet.

He picks out a simple black, skin tight v-neck and a pair of form fitting blue jeans to wear. He grabs a pair of sockets and rather revealing pair if white boxer-brief. He dresses quickly and accio'd his combat boot.

Once he's done, he heads towards the kitchen and makes himself a cup of coffee and wait for Teddy.

Glancing at the clock, he notices it ten minutes before they have to meet up with Andromeda.

"Teddy," he calls out, "we're going to be late if you don't hurry up. What's taking you so long?" He asks

Teddy yells back, " I can't find my shoes!"

Harry looks over by the kitchen door and spots Teddy's shoes. He shakes his head, he told Teddy to put his shoes away three times yesterday and apparently he didn't listen.

"Teddy, didn't I told you to put your shoes away yesterday?"

He hears Teddy's frantic search stop for a second and a loud groan followed. He smirks as he hears Teddy walking down the stair and enter the kitchen.

Teddy's hair turns into a bright bubblegum pink, just like his mothers, and sees Teddy's red eyes.

He makes his way toward his shoes and puts them on. He walks towards Harry and hugs him.

"Sorry, papa. I forgot to put them away. Am I in trouble? " He asks quietly.

Harry ruffles Teddy's hair and nods, "I'm afraid so, I almost tripped twice and told you three different occasions to put them away. "

Teddy's shoulder drops and he sighs, "okay. I'm sorry papa."

"It's find, cub. Just remember to do things when I tell you to do them. I don't really ask for much and I'm pretty laid back. There's a reason all of your friends like me." He teases making Teddy smile. Whenever Teddy had friends over at their house in Ireland, his friends are always jealous of Teddy for having such a 'cool dad.'

"Hmm, how about for the next two weeks you're going to handle Shadow's bath and clean out Osiris' perch."

"Okay, papa."

Gulping down the rest of his coffee, he puts his mug in the sink and grabs his keys, phone, and wallet before the Floo to Andromeda's house.

"Shadow, come on boy. We're going to be late." The wolf cub bolts into the living room and jumps into Harry's arms.

He drops the Floo power, "White Line No.12" he says loudly, vanishing in a ball of green fire.

As the stubble out of the fireplace, they are all greeted by Andromeda with a kiss on their cheeks and a bone crushing hug.

"Harry, Teddy, and Shadow. You've just arrive on time." She smiles at her boys and ushers them into the kitchen. "I hope you boys haven't eaten yet."

Teddy shakes his head and blushes when his stomach growls hungrily. Harry and Andromeda laughed as they sat down.

"Nope, we've been waiting for you're delicious cooking all week long. We ate a light dinner yesterday just for your cooking, Andy."

Andromeda blushes and hits Harry playfully on his shoulder, "oh you're such a sweet talker, Harry. Your father and Sirius would've been proud." She smiles sadly.

Harry leans over to kiss her cheek, "yeah they would've." He whispers and she rests her hand on his.

"Anyways, we should tuck in before Teddy starts devouring everything in sight." Harry teases making Teddy blush and whine.

"Papa! It only happened once....or twice..." He trails off quietly.

Andromeda laughs remembering that day, while Harry ruffles Teddy's hair.

They start eating and catch up on each others lives. It wasn't until Harry brought up his new job as they were finishing their breakfast that Andromeda perks up.

She throws a concern look at him. "Are you ready, Harry? Are you sure you can handle all of the backlash you might receive?"

Harry sighs, "it's time for me to return. I've already made a name of myself without using my useless titles they've given. I worked hard for for all of my accomplishments with my own two hands. I've even changed my name legally from Harry James Potter to Hadrian Evans Potter-Black ..... of course I didn't add the Potter-Black name but it's still there."

"I know Harry, I seen you work yourself to the bone to get yourself where you are today, while helping me raise Teddy." She smiles fondly at him, proud of all of his accomplishments at such a young age. "But are you ready to face you're friends.... You know Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. They've asked me if I knew where you were, Neville especially...."

Harry flinched.

Neville, his best friend, his brother in everything but blood. He's missed Neville the most out of everything he left behind. He tried on several occasions on contacting him, but each time he tried to write a letter he didn't know what to write. Instead, he sent him anonymous gifts on his birthdays through an owl.

He knows how hurt Neville is going to feel when he discovers who Hadrian Evans is and if he finds out by someone else it could only turn out for the worst.

His only hope is if Neville forgives him and understands why he became Hadrian Evans, and ran away without telling anyone.

"They're...they're going to be angry no.... furious when they discover who Hadrian really is and that's the reason I'm going to talk to Minerva and disclosure my real identify. Then I'll tell everyone else before school starts....."

Andromeda places her hand on his shoulder, "it's going to be tough, I'm not going to sugar coat it and there's no way nobody will stay unhurt by you're revelation. But with time they'll be able to forgive you."

Harry brings her into a hug and leans down to rest his head on her shoulder.

"I know Andy....trust me I know....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Harry is going to reveal his big secret. How will everyone react at the revelation? How will poor Neville react?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reveals his identify to everyone and explains why he left. They all react one way or another.

The day has already arrived, the day he was moving into his assigned room within Hogwarts and the day of the confrontation. 

A mixture of feelings pass though him. There was excitement from being able to teach his favorite subject within his first home, Hogwarts. There was fear from the reaction he'll received from his best friend about his identity and shame from his lack communication during those eight years he disappeared.

He could only wait and see how everything plans out, it was out of his hand now. 

Looking around his room, he checked if he had everything packed and ready. He whispered his password quitely and touched the lock with his wand, with a loud click it opened. His trunk was  seven compartment trunk  he bough after the war from an Italian Mason. The truck was made from a beautiful Brazilian rosewood with pure silver edgings, the trunk had detailed craving of a stag nuzzling a small doe, next to them were a grim laying his head on a werewolf side, sleeping under the full moon.

When he laid his eyes on his custom made trunk he fell in love with it. It was perfect. He made sure to give the Italian Mason a little more than it was priced for the beautiful workmanship.

His first compartment was for his clothes, a full walk-in closet with a mirror on the side. He mainly keep his wizarding clothes in there, everything from summer robes, formal dressing robes, and winter cloaks. The other section is mainly dedicated for his muggle casual cloths and formal clothes. 

His second compartment was his personal library where he kept duplicates of his favorite ancient tomes, books, and even scroll from all around the world while the original ones were safely stored in his vaults. He had over 15,000 books inside in his trunk and there was room for at least 5,000 more. He knew Hermione would've foamed from the mouth if she got a glimpse of his library. 

This third compartment was his personal potion room where he created all of his potion and keeps all of his notes on current research he was doind. There's also his personal ingredients cupboard filled with anything he might need for whatever he might brew.

The fourth compartment was his weapon room where he stored all of his weapons, armours, and staves. It mainly contain his broad selections if blades of every kind, especially broad swords. 

The fifth compartment was his enchanting room where he stored countless gems and crystals to enchant objects and trinkets he's enchanted himself. Many consisted of rings, necklaces, bracelets, and other wearable objects to protect the user from many elemental  attack and wards off any hexs or curses. Some even were able to detect poison close by if their color  changed to red or yellow. Red was highly dangerous and yellow was slight dangerous. 

The six compartment  was his dueling arena where he could event off some steam alongside his weights, and gym equipment so he could exercise in peace. He would normally spend a good few hours every morning in there before he starts off his day if he's not home.  

The last compartment was a two bedroom flat with a living room and a fully stock kitchen if he ever wants to escape for a while. It had a Floo which could connect to other trunks with Floo access. 

Once everything was packed, according to his list,  he shrunk his trunk and placed it on the inside pocket of his pocket of his coat.

Making a quick trip to a mirror to check if he was okay. He fixed his black tie which was a little slanted to his right and centered it. He notice he needed a good shave his 5 o'clock shadow was darker, but as he looked at his watch he didn't have much time to waste and he personally didn't like using a charm to shave. Surely he could go one more day without shaving, he thoughts shrugging.

Spraying  on some colonge and playing with his hair a bit, trying to make it seemed acceptable. He was rather good at pulling off the just-had-a-great-shag hair or bed hair, which was perfect because he didn't need too worry too much about it.

Walking out from the bathroom he drapes over his satchel across his shoulder and goes into Teddy's room to check if he was ready.

Harry was glad too see Teddy was all packed up. Teddy practically packed his whole room inside his trunk but Harry said nothing. It was clear to him Teddy was just excited to live inside Hogwarts. 

He cough loudly letting Teddy know he's inside his room and Teddy jumps around. 

The little metaphramagus grins at Harry, "I'm all done papa! Can we go now?" Harry hoisted Teddy trunk over his shoulder as if it weights nothing and Teddy 'ohh's and ahh'd' at his strength.

"Yah, we're ready to go, cub. Has Osiris left already?" Teddy nods  ad he holds his father's hand as they walk down the stair. Harry shrink Teddy trunk and puts it inside satchel and calls for Shadow. 

The little shadow wolf appears from a dark purple mass and runs toward Teddy. He jumps into Teddy's arms and licks his face.

Harry smiles fondly at the pair, "alright that's enough Shadow. We need to get going. The headmistress is waiting for us." He informs them.

Teddy and Shadow both nods. Reaching over for Harry's hand, Teddy  tighten his grip as Harry yells, "headmistress office, Hogwarts." 

\---------

Minerva paced around her office as she waited for Hadrian to arrive through her Floo with his son at any time now. 

She couldn't wait to meet the brilliant young man who had made a huge impression with the whole staff, especially with the the mysterious seal he sent over.

She was quite mystified by the seal herself. Never in her life has she ever seen something so ingenious and useful way to store items with the assurance they'll be safe witthout taking too much space.

When Neville came by and taught her how to open Hadrian's seal he became curious how they worked. 

Neville manage to send her books on the theory and practical use of the seals, even how to make your own seals for beginners. 

Just as she was about to pick up a book to calm her nerves, her Floo flared up and two bodies walked  out. Hadrian brushed off the soot from his shoulder and proceed to do the same with his son who was holding onto a small black dog of some kind. 

She was astonished just how similar his child looked like Hadrian. They had the similar messy black hair, and brilliant green eyes that reminder her of Harry so much. Expect that Hadrian was much taller than Harry ever was, at least a good foot taller and was more muscular than Harry. Hadrian also had a healthy golden glow from hours being outside oppose to Harry's sickly pale white skin.

Minerva wished Harry was alright wherever he was and that he was happy, Merlin knows he needs it. 

Getting up from her chair, she greeted Hadrian and his son politely. "It's great to finally meet you in person, Mr.Evans and thank you for your wonderful gift, Fawkes had been over the moon with your gift. I have to say it took us, well our Herbology professor a while to unlock it." 

Harry smiled back, taking her hand and kissing it.  She blushed slight and he grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you Headmistress McGonagall, please call me Hadrian. 

And if I might ask, what do you mean it took you a while to open my seal? I put detailed instructions on how to open it safely without triggering my traps." He frowned slightly.

Minerva frowned and pursed her lips, "I'm afraid Hadrian that I received no such instructions." 

Harry scratched the back of his head confused, "that's weird," he says, "I'm sure I placed it next to your letter.... perhaps Fawkes might've drop it along the way.... but you said you're Herbology professor manage to open my seal without triggering my traps. I must meet him and congratulate him, not many people have been able to break my seals." He says proudly, it was quite an accomplishment for Neville to break his seal it was at least a master level seal. 

Minerva smiled at him, "I'm make sure to tell him. I've never seen him that excited doing something that doesn't involve Herbology." 

"Yes, I've heard of Master Longbottom accomplishment. He's the youngest Herbology master to have his research featured in the International  Botanists Inquiry. It's quite an achievement." 

Minerva looks at him, proudly of Neville achievements. It makes Minerva proud to see all of her students succeed in their their fields whether it was business wise or not.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce my son, Teddy Lupin Evans-Black." She gasps. 

She recognized that name, it was Remus and Tonks little baby boy they left behind when they died in the war and named Harry his official godfather. 

Last time she heard about Teddy was few years ago. She knew that Andromeda was the only taking care of little Teddy and the other person who could claim him was Harry... unless....

Her eyes widen and her hands trembled. She stared into Hadrian's eyes and called out, "Harry," with a soft and shaky voice. 

Hadrian or should she say Harry, smiled at her with a shaky smile. 

"Hello professor, or should I say Headmistress. It's great too see you again." He said, his voice was much softer and frail. He looks up at her languidly and smile a sad smile.

Minerva shudders out a cry and launched at him, hugging him in a vice hold and cries to his shoulder.    
"H-Harry is that really you?" She asks desperately, Harry could hear the amount if hope she had in her voice as he tries to hold on to him. 

He holds her tighter and nods, "it's really me, Minne. I've come back." 

Minerva cries again, harder this tine as relief washes through her. Harry, her Harry has come back after eight long miserable years. She has waited for this day in such a long time. 

They hold onto each other until Minerva stops crying and settles down. Harry dries off her tears with his sleave of his coat. 

Before Minerva could asked why he left, Harry beat her to it. 

"I'm sorry, I left without saying a single word to anyone. I realize it wasn't the smartest thing to do and I left you all worrying about me. I know it irresponsible of me, but I needed to leave. I had to leave for my own good and if I told anyone they would've stopped me from leaving. 

I need to go live a little without worrying about someone coming after me, trying to kill me so I went to Grinott's and changed my name and fixed myself up. I had to go a full year of therapy to fix what the Dursley's did to me." He explains to her, telling her his story as why he left.

"But why did you leave, Harry? Couldn't you have done everything you've done if you stayed" She asks him but he shakes his head. 

"It wasn't that simple. I wished it was, but it wasn't. I knew what was expected of me after I ended the war and I didn't like it. I didn't want to be stuck doing what people expected of me, I wanted to do what I wanted. And I did." 

"I studied by myself and got my N.E.W.T.S. and went to further my education at Merlin's Academy, a highly selective institution where learned things I wouldn't be able to learn anywhere less.

I received my mastries after long six meticulous years of hard labour and research to acquire them. I picked charms in memory of my mother, transfiguration was because of you. You've inspired me during the years I've spent at Hogwarts in my youth and I've wanted to honor you as well as my dad." She sobs lightly, touched by Harry's confession. 

"I got my Herbology Mastery because of Neville, my brother in everything but blood. He made me rethink my outlook in Herbology. I chose defense in memory of Sirius and Remus, both who've taught me I need to know how to protect myself without always relaying on magic; plus, it's always been my favorite subject. 

I chose potion because of one of the strongest and bravest man I've ever known, Severus. While he was particularly cold man, he was a genius and I've always liked potions. 

I established countless institutes, scholarship, and aid for people who needs it. Especially for those that are considered dark by the Minstery. 

I created Lupine Breath, in memory of Remus Lupin, who lived a hard life and never complain. A man I saw like a father.

I works as a MI6 agent for couple of years and was assign to the Queen's royal squadron before I retired after five years. I still get called from time to time or certain missions that required my skill. 

I took up a job as a model to show muggleborn and halfblood students that they too can do something great for our community as well as the mundane without losing one or a other. 

I became a father to a wonderful little boy who I adopted him as my own and tool care if him

I accomplished all of this because I was able to leave and live my life like I wanted to. If I would've stayed here, people would've expected me to marry Ginny, have bunch of children and become an Auror. 

They always expected things of me and if I didn't meet their expectations they would've run my name through the mud over and over again and I didn't think I could deal with all that. It would've been too much...." 

He felt tears roll down his face as he explain why he left. He feels Teddy hands tight around him giving him comfort and Shadow rubs his legs.

"Every single day I would spend time thinking about the people I left behind. My friends.... Ron Hermione, George, Ginny, Luna and Neville... I missed my mentors. You, Kingsley, Molly, and Arthur. 

I tried to send letters to all of you but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say or did I knew if any of you would've written back or would even want too...." 

He stopped as the large wooden door from Minerva office shut open to reveal a group of angry of adults gathered around, he recognized and gulped. 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!! HOW DARE YOU THINK SO LOW OF YOU'RE FRIENDS THAT WE WOULDN'T WRITE YOU BACK!!! 

UGH I SHOULD HEX YOU SILLY YOU.... YOU STUPID MAN!" Hermione screams on top of her lungs as he runs toward a pale faced Harry and hugs him to death. She cries into his chest and hits him repeatedly with her fists.   
"You are in so much trouble Harry James Potter.... it's great to see you again Harry." She whispers into his shirt.

"I'm so so sorry, Hermione. But I had to leave. I couldn't do anything if I stayed." He cried into her frizzy hair. 

"It's really you mate... Blimey, you're as big as Charile now. What happen. " Ron rushes to his fiancée and hugs Harry. They're finally the small height, but Harry has a stronger build than him.

"We've all missed you, mate. We spends months trying to look for you but couldn't find a single trace of you anywhere." He accuse him, slightly angry at him.

"I'm sorry Ron..."

Hermione and Ron let's go and stand aside as Neville walks up to Harry. 

They stare at each for what seemed to be an eternity until Neville moves in to punch him as hard as he could managing to send Harry backwards and land on his arse.

Every gasps at Neville before he helps Harry up and gives him a bone crushing hug. "You bloody arsehole! You left nothing behind for use to contact you even if it was just to check up on you. You bloody git deserve that punch and many more you bloody, stupid Griffindor!!" He screams at him not caring what others think. Right infront of him was the man who he loved. A man who brought him so much happiness that it hurt tremendously when it was yanked away. 

He remember when Harry died in the Forbidden Forest. He remembers when he turned himself in to Voldemort just to save everyone else and smile at him as he was taken away. 

When he felt his necklace turn company black and lose it's warmth, he let out an anguish scream. He lost the one person who he loved, someone he dreamed of getting married and having children together. He images how beautiful their children would look like, they could have his buid and hair while they had Harry's lips and gorgeous green eyes. He imagine them growing old together until they'll die by each others side.

All of his rage was what fueled him to kill off Nagani like he promised Harry he'll do and chopped off its head completely off. He was going to go after Voldemort next when he saw a green ball of light coming toward him at full speed. He closed his eyes and smiled faintly. He was going to join his love, but when he felt nothing he opened his eyed an saw Harry pushing off Voldemort's Avada Kedreva. 

Harry was alive somehow and got infront of the killing curse for him. He fell onto the ground as saw how Harry defeated Voldemort and fell onto the ground, Harry standing over his body laughing for his bittersweet victory.

The last thing he saw was Harry carrying him towards Madam Promfrey and asking her to heal him before he lost conscious. 

When he woke up everyone was frantically looking for Harry. 

".. I've missed you so much 'Ry." Neville whispers harshly into Harry ear as he cling onto him. Not wanting to let go. He inhaled Harry scent and smiled slowly, Harry smelled like home, his home. 

Harry groan as he returns the hug. He leans down toward Neville ear and rests his head on the side if Neville's head. 

"I deserve that and many more...." he says before he whispers into Neville's ear, making sure nobody else listens to him,  "oh Nev.... I've missed so much Nev and I'm so proud of you're success. I hope you liked all of the plants I've sent you on you're birthday. Especially the Moon Lilies. Took me a while to find them." 

Neville gasps and looks at him, " that was you!? All of those plants, seeds, and saplings are from you!?" 

Harry chucked, "you're the reason why I became a Herbology Master. It was my way of remembering all those times we used to work on you're greenhouse and you used to teach me all about the beauty of Herbology." 

Neville feels his heart beat faster inside his chest and starts feeling hotter. He tries his best to keep from blushing and glances away as Harry grinned at him. 

"Umm, err, it's good to have you back...." He says quietly and walks away from Harry awkwardly. He notices the nasty bruise he left on Harry left cheek and fidgets slightly.

Harry rubs his cheek slowly and whinces as he touch his bruise.

"You've got a nasty right hook, Nev. This is going to hurt for weeks." He whines as the others laugh.

Ron pats Neville on his back on congratulates him for his mighty right hook. Neville blushes looking slightly embarrassed. 

He feels a pair of tiny fists hitting him in his legs and looks down to see a rather angery eight year old boy and a tiny wolf biting his shoes. 

"Teddy! Shadow! Stop! I deserved that punch for not telling my friends the truth and hiding from them for a long time." 

He stops Teddy from punching Neville and picks up Shadow. He crouches to Teddy's level. 

"Remember when I told you stories about Uncle Nev?" Teddy nods slowly, he looks at Neville carefully before he looks back at Harry.

Harry smiles, "this is Neville Longbottom, you're uncle Nev. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione standing over there," he points towards there direction and they wave back at Teddy. 

Harry notices a familiar blonde with silver eyes and nods at him. Teddy look at potion master and cocks his head to the side.

"He's your cousin by blood, Draco Malfoy-Black. You've probably never met him before because he's very busy making important potion for people who need them, but if you ask nicely perhaps he can get to know you." 

Draco heard the subtle demand coming from Harry and he smirked. Licking his dry lips as he looked over Harry's body up and down inspecting it closely, he had to admit Harry aged marvellously just like fine wine.

He purred at Harry and winked flirtatiously. "Oh course, Potter. I'm sure I'll have time to get to know Teddy."

Neville tightened his fist to his side trying not to pull the blonde's silky hair and punch him right on his face for looking at his Harry like he was a piece of meat.

Harry rose an eyebrow at the blonde but said nothing. He motioned Teddy to go apologize to Neville. 

Slowly, Teddy approach Neville with his head down looking at the ground. He was mad that his uncle Neville hit father.  

Raising his head to look at the brunette wizard, grumbling he apologize.

"I'm sorry for hitting you uncle Nev, but it's not okay to hit anyone because you're angry at them. You should go kiss papa's boo boo and give him a hug!" He exclaimed clapping his hands together gleefully. "Papa always kisses my boo boos away." 

Neville looks at Teddy as he's grown another head, "umm.... we're a little too old to be kissing boo boos away, Teddy." He says weakly trying to block out the amused snorts coming from Hermione and Ron. 

Draco walks up to Harry. "I'll kiss your boo boo Harry and make it feel good if you wang." The blonde suggest,  which only help  infuriated Neville. 

The others gape at Draco straightforwardness. They've never seen Draco act so bold when he's trying to get into someone pants.

Teddy looked at Draco and shook his head. "Nope, uncle Nev has to do it." Neville smiled grateful at Teddy. 

Harry walked towards Neville and turned his head slightly so Neville could kiss his bruised cheek. He knew Teddy wasn't going to stop demanding until Neville kissed his cheek, and he didn't minded. 

"Come on, mate. The little brat isn't going to stop anytime soon. He's just as stubborn as me." Beaming proudly, as he puffed out his chest proudly of his son. 

Neville groaned, "you're stubborn as a mule Harry, if not worse.... alright,  but I'm doing this for Teddy. Don't you get any ideas in you're pretty little head." Neville leaned and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

He inhaled Harry's musky cologne and felt his stubble on his cheek and loved it. He liked how Harry's stubble scratched deliciously against his skin. He wondered just how amazing it would feel to kiss Harry's full lips. 

As soon as the moment came it went away. He sighed, hoping one day he'll be able to be in Harry's arms and kissing him wherever and whenever to wants. 

He glances at Teddy and sees his happy smile and it warms his heart. He looked so happy with Harry, Neville knows Harry's done a great job raising Teddy. He's always been good with children. 

"Aww, you think I had a pretty little head Nev," Harry flutters his eyelashes. 

The Herbology professor slaps the back of Harry's head lightly, "I think you're ego has finally gone to your head. It's so big now." He teases, but agrees with Harry, how can he not!? The man was gorgeous! Of course he wasn't going to say it at loud. 

Harry sobers up, rubbing the back of his sheepishly he asks, "how much of it you guys here?" 

"Pretty much all of it, mate. Winky came by and told us you where hear and we all had to come see if she was telling the truth and well here you are." 

Harry shots them a painful look, his head dropped. "I was going to ask professor, err I mean headmistress McGonagall if I could talk to all of you after I explained to her why I left. 

I know I hurt every single one of you one way or another and I completely understand if any of you wish to ignore me or blow me off..." 

Hermione snarls and throw him a minor stunning hex at him. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Harry James Potter!" She screamed at him, her nostrils flared as she pointed her wand at him. 

Harry yelp as Hermione stunning hex hit his left arm. "We're mad at you for  leaving without saying a goodbye or a simple letter, note, or anything! You just left and we didn't know if...if you were even alive out there." She lectures him but then her faces softens. "But apparently we didn't have to worry. You've became quite well known out there both in the wizarding and muggles communities. 

Just don't leave again without saying a measly goodbye, you hear me Harry. Or else I'll go out there and hunt you down and drag you back here by your ear  
!" 

Harry smiles fondly at her, "I promise I'm not going anywhere. It's been too long since I've been back home. Sure I'm going to miss my houses back in New York, Ireland, and Australia, but I'll be able to visit during the break and take you all. And now Teddy could finally meet all of his aunts and uncles, he's been wanting to meet you all. Haven't you, Teddy?" 

"Yes! Papa told me lots of stories about all of my uncles and aunts! Is it true you're the brightest witch of you're generation aunt Hermione! Papa said you are." Teddy gushed as he ran towards Hermione and gave her a hug. He looked up at her and marvelled at Hermione fizzy hair but said nothing, he wanted to ask if he could touch it, but chooses not to. 

Hermione blushed and glared at Harry who smirked at her. She huffed, but smile down at Teddy who was still looking at her with wide eyes. "I don't think you're papa knows what's he's saying." 

Ron snorted, "please 'Mione. If it wasn't for you, we probably would've been dead long time ago." 

"He's right, you know. Without you we probably wouldn't have been able to survive this long.  Just admit it, you're one of the smartest witches I've ever known and trust me I've seen my fair share of smart witches." 

Hermione flushed and sent another glare at her husband and her best friend. "Whatever," she says as she let's go of Teddy. 

Try all heard a tiny wolf cub jump from Harry's arms and growls loudly, annoyed that everyone had been ignoring them. 

:Alpha! Why haven't you introduce me to you're pack. Are you ashamed of me?: Shadow said gloomy as his ears and tail drooped.

"Oh Shadow! I'm so sorry. I'm not ashamed of you, you know I love you I just forgot. Come here let me introduce you." Picking up the dejected wolf, Harry scratched Shadow's head just behind his ears to cheer him up. He felt bad he forgot to mentioned his familiar and he knew how easily Shadow gets hurt. It's the reason why he would always tell Shadow he loved him and spends hours playing with him, also because he enjoyed it. 

"Guys! This is my familiar. He's a shadow wolf cub I found while I was gathering ingredients in the Black Forest. Teddy named him Shadowmoon or just Shadow for short. He's a curious little fellow but extremely brave and loyal." Shadow yips and wags his tail rapidly.

Jumping out from Harry's arms, Shadow walks toward Neville and sniffs him. He yips again asking to be picked up and Neville picks him up. Shadow nuzzles into Neville chest and yawns adorably.

:Alpha, is he you're Beta? He smells like you but more earthy. I like him he's comfy.: 

Neville pets Shadow and asks Harry what he said. 

"He asked if you're my beta and said you smell nice and you're apparently quite comfy. He likes you." 

Neville hums, "well tell him I like him too.... What does me mean I'm your beta?"

"Well, you know how wolves and werewolf are social creatures and usually travels in packs. The leader is the Alpha, the second in command is the Beta and  if the alpha is gone or dies the Beta would take over the Alpha's places. 

Seeing as Shadow looks at me as an his Alpha, that means you're my Beta of my pack which consists of: Shadow, Teddy, you and me since of our animagus forms as the main ones and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Luna are under my protection and honorary members until they have their own animagus form and I meet them, accepting theirs animal form." 

"Wait, you're telling me both of you are animagi? Since when?" Hermione asked them.

Both Harry and Neville looked at each other and blush. Harry smiles weakly at her, "ummm well, you see... we learned back when we were in sixth year. We practiced together until we manage to transform. I'm a lion and Neville is a wolf...." Fidgeting in place, Harry ignores the glare Hermione and Minerva were sending him. 

Ron gapes, "but I thought you were stalking Draco that year, weren't you?"

Harry shakes his head, "no, I had better things to do like our animagus training. Uhh no offense, Malfoy"

Draco waves his hand, "please call me Draco, Harry. Afterall we're colleagues now and we're going to be spending time together with Teddy as well."

Harry tries to conceal his grimace with a small tight smile. He doesn't like how Draco is coming onto him especially when he's using Teddy as a way to get to him.   
"Will do Ma... err I mean Draco." He sees how the potion master is looking at him hungrily and looks away. 

Sure, he usually goes for Draco's type: tall, blonde, lithe, and beautiful but not always, he usual prefer the silent ones. 

"Err okay, so why don't we go get the other professors and let them know I'm here. Ugh, the newspapers are going to be tiresome once they find out, hopefully I have the daily prophet all worked out.

Oh man, Kingsley going to be furious with me," he groaned loudly making the others laugh. "I completely forgot to let him know I'm back."

He took out his wand and looked towards Minerva, "umm you wouldn't mind if I invite Kingsley over, would you?"

"No, go head and invite him over. You might as well invite the rest of the Weasely family as well. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."  
She smiles at him. 

Harry nods and takes out his wand. He yells out, "Expecto Patronus!" And four golden light erupt from his wand and materialized infront of Harry. The first one was his most well know form, his father's animagus form, a golden stag with huge antlers.

The second patroni was a huge playful Grim that was Sirius' animagus form. The third was a golden werewolf that looked similar to Remus but a lot healthier. The fourth patroni was a wolf.

Harry saw when Neville snapped his head at him as he saw the wolf. It was exactly as his animagus form. 

Neville saw how the wolf turned around to look at him and nuzzled his golden misty head against his legs and walk back towards Harry.

Harry sent a look at Neville, mouthing, 'later.'

"Alright, I need you guys to deliver a message to Kingsley, the Weasley's, and Luna. Prongs, you take Kingsley, he'll recognized immediately. I want Padfoot and Moony to split up the Weasley's between both of you. And Kai, I want you to go find Luna. If whatever reason they can't make it come back and let me now. Tell them I'm back and if they want answers they should come to Hogwarts. Understand, " he asks. 

They all bowed and fly away through the air, delivering his message. 

"Harry, why are you're patronus or should I saw patroni gold instead of blue?" He heard Hermione ask him.

"I actually do not know why they changed color nor how I got more than one patronus, but I have a theory." Hermione motions him to continue, "well as you all know after I left Britian, I traveled the world a bit exploring the other wizarding communities before I studied in Merlin's Academy. 

While my stay near an Samoan  tribe, I met a Shaman who told me my aura was muddle up with dark energies that have damage my aura and soul. He explained how my aura has become sickly from the years of explosure I endured from Voldemort's soul leaching from me, stealing my magic and strength to keep it alive. He offered to perform a cleansing ritual to strengthen my aura and wash away the ill energies from me and cleanse my soul. I agree and underwent the cleansing, it took months to completely heal my soul, but I succeeded. 

During one of the trials, I was put into a intense meditive trance that I was able to feel magic. I could literally feel the magic flowing through the world from the ground we walk on, I could smell and taste the magic in the air we breath in. I could hear magic rushing through my body, from my core to my fingertips. I could see how magic was basically everywhere on earth. 

For couple of minutes it felt as I want connected to the earth by my magic and could feel everything around me. It was as if I could hear the thumping heartbeat of earth and feel life. It was one of the most beautiful experiences in my life. 

When I woke up, the Shaman told me I was engulfed in a coccoon of blinding gold light. He told me earth heard my call and answered it by healing me heal my soul."

Everyone who was listening to his story were complete enraptured, stunned by what they've heard. 

Harry unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his left arm. He showed them a tribal tattoo that was encircling his bicep nicely, up to his shoulder and entire left pectoral with an intricate tribal design. 

"After my cleaning was done, the tribal leader welcomed me to the tribe as a friend as I showed my worth with honor and diligence throughout all trials. 

They all stated at his tattoo and were quite impressed. Some more than others, like Draco, who was practically drooling over Harry's body checking out his delicious tanned skin and countless ways to worship his body. He didn't care that the man he's been fawning over since six years ago was actually his nemesis, rival, whatever you want to call it; in fact it made him want Harry more. He imagine the sex would be incredible, filled with raw emotions making it hard, hot, and rough. 

He had to bit his plump pink lips to prevent a moan from coming out infront of the other.

Having similar thoughts, Neville felt his cheeks heat up as he wanders his eyes over Harry's half naked body but notice other tattoo's on his body. 

On Harry rather extremely toned chest, he notice the rest of the tribal tattoo and it was remarkable. He noticed Harry had another tattoo that resemble a dragon's tail wrapping around his waist and appeared to be twitching until it unraveled from his waist and a massive Hungarian Horn tail flew onto his chest and roared at them.

A Harry heard the collective gasp and smirked deviously. That tattoo was one of his favorites especially because it was tattooed with magical ink and charmed to move around his body.

"Cool, huh. I got this done couple years ago as well a Phoenix fighting a basalik on my right arm... but back to my theory." He button up his shirt he sees Draco protest and asking quietly for Harry to remain half naked but he ignore the blonde. 

"Okay, so like I was saying. I believe that once I got healed by magic from the earth, it not only cleanse my soul and aura, but cleanse my magic as well. 

Since the Patronus Charm is based on emotion magic, but specifically positive emotions, like happiness. It creates a semi-translucent form of your animal guide, or protector animal you resonance with. It is the reason not everyone patronus looks the same as each others.

It's a similar the process as becoming an animagus; however, the difference between patronus and figuring out your animal form is that an animagus become the animal they share similar traits with, appose to which animal become you're protector. In either one, you're not allowed to pick your form. 

In animagus training you have to meditate for months just to catch a glimpse of you're form and takes even longer for you to transform fully. 

However, there's a potion you can take to help you figure out which form you'll take once you've unlock you're form. 

Anyways, when you're practicing casting you're patronus, you need to find a single memory where you feel truly happy, a moment where you genuinely feel true happiness. 

For me, it was my first time flying. Being in the sky, free to fly anywhere I use without a care in the world was the first time I felt really happiness and it caused my patronus of my father's animagus form to appear, because it truly was my dad. 

My father gave up his life to protect my mother and I from Voldemort that part of his soul broke away and became my protector. Which is the reason it looks exactly like my dad's animagus form.

If you look closely, you see the resemblance in my second and third patroni forms. Padfoot, who's Sirius died going through the Veil and part of his soul stayed to look after me. Remus is the similar case. 

I've done research on this and I keep finding the same results.  When a parent or guardian of someone passes away who is an animagus, there's a higher chance their patronus form will resemble their deceased relative if they shared a deep bound.

Take Severus for example, his Partonus was my mother's form of a doe because he loved her. While she wasn't an animagus, she did took the animagus revelation potion and found her form was a doe. 

She loves Severus as a brother and when she died to protect me, she used her soul to deflect the killing curse from hitting me. Her soul protect mine and what was left over was used to protect Severus.

Now, as to the reason a have more is because one, I'm magically powerful to maintain them and two because my soul's been purified by magic itself. It's allowed my patroni to become more soild and glow gold instead of blue as regular Partonus.

The Shaman who cleansed me has two patroni who are also gold, as well as other priests, monks, or any enlightened wizards who have close ties to earth's magic."

As he finished, he was meet by countless incredulous looks from everyone. He blushed and ducked his head. Wondering if he lost them in this theory, after all, he was still working on it. 

Magic involving emotions, especially powerful emotions such as love or hate, and anything in-between can be a bit tricky to explain, since emotions aren't maniable and easily influenced by outside factors.

"That's an interesting theory, Harry. If you're able to prove this, you'll be changing how every wizard perceives magic and revolutionize the theory of magic as we know it!" Hermione exclaims, gleefully. 

"Not only will you be able to explain magic, but introduce it and another force in physics and quantum physics! You'll be able to bridge science and religion together with magic..." 

Everyone in the room is completely dumbfounded except Harry and Hermione.

"I know, but I'll need prove. Actually scientific prove to prove magic is simply a new force, but unfortunately we cannot break the statute of secrets. Plus, if mundanes, find out they'll waste no time in attacking us, at least not yet.

It's human nature to fear what's unknown, and neutralize it. If we want to merge our two communities together it will take centuries, to learn an accept of each other on both sides." 

Just then, Harry's patroni came into the room and informed everyone will be coming over in an hour. 

Minerva motion all of them to move toward the teachers lounge were they'll reveal Harry's identify for the rest of the staff and guests. 

Harry was glad it want smoother than he anticipated. He just hoped things would get back as they once were and from the looks of it, it might. 

As everyone left Minerva's office, only Harry and Neville who was still holding onto Shadow, sleeping in his arms. Until Neville broke the silence.

"Harry....."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be able to post another chapter until next week soooo I just whipped this chapter really fast. I'll try by best to find time to write the next chapter and hopefully I'll be able to post it by Thursday if everything works out. 
> 
> I'm glad many of you guys are enjoying my fic and are still sticking with it, y'all are awesome! Especially those who've left comments, bookmark it, and/or gave kudos!!!
> 
> I'm trying to figure out how to incorporate "the man of iron," Luna warned Neville about and I think have it figured out kinda... it's in my head somewhere.

It was another typical day for Kingsley, he was stuck in his office going over the latest report from The Department of Mystery where a group of Unspeakables were working on improving the security around the Hall of Time, a section where the occasional time travelers are left stranded with a way back to their original time. They currently had a 12 year old boy named Balthazar Simmons, from the year 2030, twenty-two years into the future.

According to the report, Balthazar accidentally stumbled on a time tuner in Diagon Alley and set it off bring him back to 2008 and the time turner just broke and disappeared with a golden flash leaving him stranded. A group of unspeakables notice the sudden time anomaly and discovered Balthazar panicking, they shortly brought him into the Hall of Time and questioned him how he got here. They heard his story and made Balthazar swear an oath of silence preventing him to speak about the future and got him a guardian who'll be taking care of him during his stay while the Unspeakables try to figure out a way to send him back, worst case scenario would be Balthazar unable to return to his own time.

Putting aside the file, he grabbed the next report. He was rather glad everything has settled down since the war, Merlin knows just how much everything was in disarray and utter chaos when Fudge was is office, the man was an utter moron. It took four years to completely organize the Ministry and flood out all of Death Eaters and sympathize of Voldemort from all departments and reconstruct everything.

Of course not everyone liked the changes, many of the darker purebloods outright protested blaming halfbloods and muggleborns for destroying the minister and began pulling out their support and using their political power within Wizengamot to stop the changes, but it proved to be futile. They were vastly outnumbered, countless ancient and noble houses joined the Wizengamot and got their seats.

Some of the houses that came forth were, The Ancient and Fair House of Nightingale, Higgins, and McGuire. The Ancient and Royal house of Griffindor, Slytherin, and Pervell. 

With the new houses, countless of the laws were passed whiched improved the life of werewolves, allowing them to acquire jobs, get an education, and live without being tracked down by the ministry as long as they take Lupine Breath and vow not to attack others during the full moon.  
Britain was slowly becoming more transcendental and more tolerant as other countries. However, that didn't meant there weren't any prejudicial bigots around, they were still there making werewolves and other dark creatures live harder. It wasn't until Hadrian Evans set up housing and foundations to help aid dark creatures, focusing on werewolves and were-folks. 

Pushing away his files, he got up from his desk and started pacing around his office. He didn't like sitting around for hours at a time, he needed to move and stretch out his legs.

A soft knock came from his door of his office, "enter," he said loudly letting however was on the other side it was safe to enter. Kingsley heard the click of the lock as the door swayed open, creaking as it open. 

"Sir, have you finished signing the permits and new regulations?" Anthony Berkshire, his assistant asked him.

Kingsley nodded, "just finished signing them, they're the second pile on my desk." 

Another picked up the stack of paperwork, "I'll take these to them as soon as possible, sir."

Just as he was about the exit, a massive golden patronus of a stag came through the door making him jump back, nearly falling onto the ground. 

He moved out of the way as the stag butted Kingsley's back with its head. He marveled how the stag partonus seemed to be more solid than other patroni he's seen, not to mention it's golden glow. 

As Kingsley turned around, he gasped at the familiar magic he felted touch him, but when he say the stag standing as tall as his chest he knew to whom it belong too.

Harry, it belongs to Harry. Which  must mean Harry has returned. After years of mystery the boy he knew has finally come back home. 

A familiar, but deeper voice came from the stag, "I'm back, if you want answers come to Hogwarts."

"Anthony, clear up my day. Postpone any meetings for today and reschedule them." He told his assistant. 

Anthony did as he's told hesitatingly, "is it wise, sir. I mean, do you even recognize the patronus?" 

Kingsley snorted, "oh I recognize this patronus very well, and he's in a lot of trouble once see him."

"Tell him I'll be there and he better have good answers." The stag nodded it's head and bowed at him before it sprinted out of his office to deliver his reply. 

He grabbed his robes and grabbed his wand from his desk. Heading towards his personal Floo, Anthony asked," who's partonus is it, if you don't mind me asking,sir?" 

He saw a small gentle smile tug at Kingsley's lips, eyes sparked filled with hope making his whole face lit up. 

"There's only one man I've ever seen have a stag like that, it's the same man or should I say teen who saved us all.....Harry Potter...." He said wistfully. 

Anthony gasped, surprised. Harry Potter, their saviour who disappeared after he ended the war was alive after all! Many people speculated their saviour died that day and his body was never recovered or that a group of Death Eaters kidnapped him. 

The press was going to go on a frenzy once they heard the news, but as he saw Kingsley sending him a stern look, a warning look he sobered up. 

"Keep Harry's return a secret for now, don't tell anyone nor alert the press. Harry has never liked the spotlight and I'm sure we can respect his privacy." 

Anthony nodded, "of course, sir. I won't say a word." 

Kingsley smiled, "thank you, Anthony." He grabs a handful of Floo powder and says, "headmistress office, Hogwarts!"

\----------

Meanwhile, inside the Burrow, Molly Weasley was just finishing up dinner, when her Floo flared up to reveal a rather frantic Arthur. 

"What the matter dear?" She asked him concerned.

Arthur walked towards her and hugged her, resting his head on top of hers. "I....I was in my office this morning minding my own business when a rather strange patronus came through my door." 

Molly frowned, "strange patronus? How was it strange?" She asked. 

"Well, it was bright gold instead of the normal blue. I've never seen a gold patronus." He says, humming to himself a but. 

"I never knew patroni could turn gold before."

Arthur nods, "neither did I but a assure you it was a patronus." 

"Mom! Dad!" A loud voice screamed out of the kitchen.

"In here, dear." Molly says, in seconds they see George running towards then with tears running down his faces. 

They ask him what's wrong. 

"He's back, mum...dad." He says weakly. Molly and Arthur look at George strangely.

"Who's back, son?" Arthur asks. 

George wipes his tears with the sleave of his robes, "Harry....Harry is back." 

Molly gasps loudly. Harry, their Harry who they've thought the last many years ago was alive. She thought they've lost him. Everyone considered Harry part of their family, they all cared about him deeply. Especially her four youngest: Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. 

They've searched for him after he disappeared but couldn't find anything.

"H-how....how do you know it's really him?" She asks her son.

George looks at her with hopeful eyes, "his magic. I recognize his magic signature anywhere and it's him." 

"I was in my shop with Lee, like usual when a huge golden grim patronus enters scaring most of my customers half to death. The grim look exactly like..."

"Sirius' animagus form," Arthur finished off. George look at his father shocked, he nods his head. 

"Yes, how did you know dad." 

"Because that same partonus visited me at my office minutes ago, and said, 'I'm back, if you want answers come to Hogwarts' and then it left. I thought it was Harry's patronus at first but his partonus is a stag." 

"Mum! Harry's back! He's back!" An excited Ginny stumbles out of the Floo and runs towards her mother, engulfing her in a huge hug and crying on her. 

"Nearly scared me half to death when this huge werewolf patronus entered my house. It wasn't until I sensed the magic I figured out who it was from."

Arthur and George look at each other, "are you sure it was a werewolf Ginny, not a Grim?" 

Ginny glares at George, "of course it was a bloody werewolf. It was too big to be a Grim, why?

"Well, we both got visited by a golden Grim just minutes ago and it had Harry magical signature all over it." 

Narrowing her brows, she hums to herself. "Weird, Harry's patronus has always been a Stag, you don't suppose its change do you?"

"I personally haven't heard of a case where someone's patronus has ever changed in form or color." Arthur tells them when their Floo fire up again. This time it was Bill, Fleur, and their children Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. 

The ten year old, eight year old and five year old, respectively, ran towards their grandparents in full laughter. They heard Fleur's tell their children not to run in the house in french and they apologize. 

Bill smiles at his parents, give them both a hug and a kiss to the cheek for his mother. He wraps an arms around George's neck and give him a good nudgie for good old time sakes and a hug for Ginny. 

"It's great to see you Billy, Fleur, and your wonderful children. It's been a long time since you've all visited" 

Bill blushed, "sorry mum, we've been busy lately and haven't had a chance to visit as a family and we'll do better.

But the reason we're here is because we just received a patronus from Harry, a rather rare kind of patronus, one that's not common anymore." 

"What do you mean, Bill?" Ginny asks as she picks up Victoire.

"Well you see, back during the Egyptians, the priests used to be highly powerful wizard who were connected to magic itself their guardian animal would give out a golden aura and project themselves out as a patronus and protect their wizard.  

In fact, that was the first time in recorded history that the patronus was ever used. It was in a sense soul magic but it was developed more through and slowly became empathy magic, using one's emotions rather than their soul to create and call out you're patronus.

I might have to ask him how he manage to manage such feat."

Fleur smiled fondly at her husband's excitement. She knew how easily excited he gets over ancient magic. "You can ask 'Arry once we go to Hogwarts, mon cherie." 

Bill nodded, "of course, we should probably head over to Hogwarts.From what Ron told me we're in for a huge surprise." They all gathered the things and one by one the Floo'd into Hogwarts.

\-------

Across the other side of the world, Luna was hard at working tracking a group of Dixie-Pixies that were rumoured to live in the dense forest of the Amazon. 

She was about to step into a nest of snakes when a patronus of a golden wolf pushed her back from stepping into their nests and stood infront of her. Luna blinked and thanks the golden wolf.

"Thank you for saving me, Kai. I didn't see the best." See told the wolf, slowly letting it's head. She felt the familiar magic and smiled as the magic began to engulf her. 

"Harry's back," she smiled happily. "Does he want me to go to Hogwarts?" She asked the wolf. 

The wolf nodded. 

"Hmm, I suppose I could make it but I'll need a portkey. Do you think you can give me some of you're magic to take me directly to Harry?" 

The wolf yipped and bit Luna's hand giving her some of Harry's magic to make a portkey that'll be able to bypass the wards of Hogwarts since Harry ones half of the school. 

Luna took out her compass and used Harry's magic to make the portkey. He grabbed portkey tightly and clicked her heels together three times and said, "there's no place like home," activating her portkey. She giggled as she felt a tug by hips remembering the muggle film, called, The Wizard of Oz, which she absolutely loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah it took me longer than expected to finish up this chapter hopefully next week it's so chaotic. Anyways, before y'all start reading this chapter I have to warn y'all there's a sexy moment between Harry and Charlie in here which I didn't really plan, it kinda wrote itself and it's my first time ever writing something like that so I'll apologies if it's kinda-ish awkward.

Back inside of Hogwarts, before anyone had arrived, Harry and Neville were left alone together inside if Minerva's office, neither of them were able to move an inch as they stared into each other in utter silence. Only the  light breathing of Shadow as he slept comfy in Neville's arms was heard. 

"Harry...." the Herbology professor said quietly, "you're....you're not going to leave m... us again. Right?" He asked desperately, trying not to look into Harry's eyes as he petted Shadow soft fur.  

"Nev, I promise you I'm not going anywhere. It's been eight long years since I've seen you....all of you guys....since I've been able to talk to you as we've done in the past and I've missed it.....I've missed the times we used to lay on the grass and just watch as the clouds pass by in silence. I've missed our runs under the full moon as as chased each other for ages in the Forbidden forest in our animagus forms. I've missed how your eyes would light up each time you would tell me about a new plant you've bought.

I missed you most of all, Neville. You've always been there for me no matter how hard it's been and I want you to be in my son's life, to be his uncle Neville. I want you to be in our lives...that is if you want." 

His hearts was beating fast inside his chest hearing what Harry was telling him. He wanted to be back in Harry's life as well and do everything he said and more.

He wanted to tell Harry just how much he loved him, but he was a coward. He couldn't say those three words because he feared his feeling weren't going to be returned. Even though Harry might be gay, or bisexual, it didn't mean Harry would be attracted to him and it would hurt immensely to be rejected by Harry.

From what he heard Harry say was, he wanted him to be in his life as his best friend and the uncle to his child, Teddy. 

Could be fine with just being that, just his best friend and uncle for Teddy? He asks himself....It would be hard, incredibly hard seeing Harry with someone else while he stands at the sidelines watching from afar. 

It hurts him to admitted he might not be able to have Harry after all, but as long as Harry is in his life, even if it's a minor role it will all be okay. 

Perhaps, Hermione was right. It might be a good time to date again, find a lover who'll be able to keep him happy. 

"I would be honored, Harry. Teddy seems to really love you and it's clear that you've done a great job raising him." 

"It's been a joy raising Teddy. He's such a brilliant child, he's the apple of my eye." Harry said proudly, beaming with pride. Neville saw how much Harry loved Teddy there was no doubt about it. 

A low soft whine escaped from Shadow as he was starting to wake up. 

:Alpha, when are we going to our new room?: 

"In couple of hours, do you want to climb up? Or do you want to go find Teddy?" Harry offered his arm which he was more than happy to accepted. He climb up his arm and settled in his crook of his shoulder. 

The wolf cub yawned adorably, resting his head against Harry and stared at Neville intently. 

:He'll make a good mate, alpha. Better than the blonde one: stated the wolf cub as he looked up and down, assessing Neville with an calculating eye.

Harry's cheek warm up a bit as he hears what Shadow is thinking. Using his mental link he says, :he's just a friend, Shadow. Just a friend.: 

:Maybe, but I like him. He smells good, he's warm, and he pets me!:

:I swear he's going to pamper you, Shadow I can feel it.: 

Neville coughed quietly letting the pair know he was still in the room. He could tell they were talking to each other but had no idea what they were talking about.

"Sorry, Nev." He apologized meekly, "Shadow is just a bit thirsty. Can you reach into my satchel and take out the purple scroll and opened it for me?" He asked the brunette who shrugged in return.

"Sure," he says reaching inside Harry's satchel and looked for the scroll. He found at least three different scrolls until he found the one he was looking for. 

Unraveling the scroll carefully, he carefully read the runes and slowly began to open it without any help from Harry. 

"You've had experience opening scrolls before, haven't you Nev?" Harry asked the brunette in awe just how easily he was working out his seal. 

"Yeah, I came across them in my travels in Japan and was fascinated by them..... oh you cheeky bastard.... I almost fell for your damn trap. A bit paranoid." Neville grinned cheeky as he opened Harry's seal faster than he opened it the first time.

"It's not paranoid if they're out to get you." Neville's eyebrows rose up looking that the raven haired man surprised. 

"People been trying to intercept your scrolls?" 

Harry shook his head. "Well, no. Not really but you never can be too sure. Constance Vigilance!"

Neville laughed, "I see you take Moody's advice quite seriously." 

"Of course, you can never be too sure when there's danger lurking around. It's the reason a carry couple daggers on me at all times." 

Neville looked at him deadpanned. "Ummm, out of curiosity, how many daggers do you carry and were do you hide them?"

Harry smirked, reached down at the two daggers secured to his legs and drops them on the table. Each dagger was about nine inches long made from tempered steal and extremely sharp. Clicking  his heels against the floor, another two daggers popped out of the front if his combat boots and retracted back.  Harry extended his right arm out and transfigured the silver bracelet into medium size needle and threw them expertly at the wooden door with ease. With a snap of his fingers, the needles flew back towards him and transfigured back into his bracelet. 

The Herbology professor  stared at his raven haired  friend with astonishment and awe. Sure he expected one or two daggers on him, but four daggers cleverly concealed and a metal bracelet  filled ammunition for throwing needles was a bit much.

"Merlin's saggy balls! Do you normally carry that many weapons on you!?" 

"Not normally. I'm used to carry at least one handgun on me as well as one sword, but considering we're in a school, having a massive broadsword attached to my back can be a bit intimidating." 

Neville looks at him incredulously, "you can't be serious."

"Of course not, Sirius was my godfather." Harry states lamely grinning like a fool, making himself chuckle on his own joke. Neville looks at him unimpressed and shakes his head side to side. 

"What?" The raven haired man asks, "it wasn't that bad," and pouts. 

"Trust me, mate. It was pretty bad. Come, on let's go meet up with the other they must be waiting for us." Neville offered.

"Alright, lead the way, professor." He says amused by the face Neville made as they walk through the halls of Hogwarts.

Harry hummed contentedly as he felt Hogwarts magic reach out, stroking his own magic with a tender care like a mother embracing her child. Opening up his magic, Harry reached out and gave some of his own magic to the castle and immediately he felt the change.

The castle began to vibrate with joy as Harry's magic was weaved within it's wall and the wards strengthen. A soft gust of warm air passed through the halls caressing their faces warmly as a sweet, homey aroma wafted through the halls of sandalwood and lavender.

Neville inhaled the sweet aroma and sighed soothingly as the scent lingered in the air. He felt the sudden rush of Harry's magic connecting with Hogwarts own and was amazed by the sudden change, somehow, Hogwarts felt lighter than before, less stuffy and stagnant. 

It was almost as the castle itself was happy to see Harry again within it's wall. He's never felt anything like it before, it felt amazing. 

He felt is own magic reacted strongly with Harry's magic as well as Hogwarts and wondered why? It felt as if their magic was calling his to come out and blend with theirs.

Letting his musings go. He opened to door motioning Harry to enter the room. He saw the tension in Harry's body coiled up into a tight ball causing him to freeze in place, petrified with the upcoming dread from the high strung emotions which will be hang in the air as he explains everything to the people cared about. 

Resting his hand on the raven haired man's shoulder, he felt as Harry's tense ease slightly away from his body. He made sure to give him a comforting smile to ease the man, "it's going to be five Harry. You'll have some explaining to do but they all care about you."

Harry gulped hard, "you're right, Nev. You're always right." Collecting himself, he took a huge deep breath in, shaking the dread away  he felt and walked inside. 

"It's now or never," he said silently to himself.

As he entered the room, he saw Charlie Weasley talking with Hermione and Ron avidly, the dragon handler was still as handsome as ever and still massive as Harry remember. Everywhere he looked there was muscles upon muscle, bulging as he moved thanks to all of the manual labor he's been doing in the dragon persevere, it wasn't an easy job, it took lots of brain power and physical prowess to be able to take care of dragon. He knew personally as Kyle Rogers, a friend he made in Australia who works in a dragon persevere would call him from time to time if he needed an extra hand with the dragon. Kyle had tried countless times to get him to work in the dragon persevere but Harry rejected his offers, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy it but he really did enjoy working with dragon, it was simply it took way too much time away from his life. Kyle gave up after the 55th offer, but Harry offered his service should it be an emergency. 

Charlie saw him walking towards them and looked astonished as he ran his heated gaze up and down on Harry's body. He smirked and walked towards Harry, "blimey, Ronnie wasn't kidding, you look amazing Harry! You turn from this  little adorable hobbit into a freaking gorgeous man." Taking a chance to grope Harry's body, feeling the strong muscle underneath his shirt. He felt a stay hand getting closer to his lower back and Harry snacked it away. Charlie smiled at him brightly, unashamed of his wandering hands.  

"Do try to keep those hand to yourself Charlie," he told the bulky red head as he smiled down at him. 

From all of the male Weasley children, Charlie was the shortest standing at a respectable 5'11, but from he lack of height he made up in strength and muscle mass. 

Charlie smirked, "oh yeah. What if I don't?" He asked coyly as he once again gropes Harry's perky arse. 

Harry leaned down, closing his distance between the red head and himself. 

Charlie shivered slightly as he inhaled Harry's musky  scent of his cologne and felt Harry's hot breath caress his nape.

Whispering husky into the dragon tamer ear he says, "if you don't I'll pick you up and take you into a dark, secluded room and bend you over a desk and slam right into your tight hole." He feels the dragon handler's breath hitch slightly with his promises and smirks. 

" I'll be thrusting into you're tight hole, making you scream my name loudly each time I hit your prostate perfectly with my massive cock and make you beg for it." Charlie breathing picked up a bit as he heard Harry's husky voice telling him what he'll do and he let out a soft moan. He felt his own cock harden against his tight jeans and wanted to touch himself. 

He heard Harry chuckled seductively and it sent shivers down his spine, "you'll like that wouldn't you, Charlie." Harry told him, he nipped Charlie's ear lightly earning another husky moan from the dragon tamer. "You want me slamming into you're perky arse as I devour you're neck and worship you're muscle body with my hands. Just imagine all those delicious moans you'll make as I take you."

Charlie panted heavily, "yes...." he replies shamelessly, wanting release from his current state.

Nipping harder on his ear, Harry runs his left hand towards the tent in Charlie's jeans and the right goes under his shirt. 

Charlie moans as he feels Harry's callous fingers feel his sculpted abdominal muscle and rise painful slow, upwards, towards his left pectoral muscle.

Harry hums, liking the amount of chest hair Charlie had. He moved his fingers towards Charlie's nipple and rubs this thumb over slowly over his nipple. 

Charlie's hips jerk up meeting hands left hand and moans louder as Harry squeeze his nipple lightly. 

"Harder," he begs. "Need more...." He tells the raven haired man needly. 

Harry takes his left hand away from Charlie's erection, earning a disappointed whine from the man from the loss of contact. "Need more what? Charlie" he asks the man sternly.

"Touch me, fuck me, anything just need more.... I'm close." He says desperately wanting release of any kind. He felt as Harry's wild magic caressed his skin seductively.

"Is that what you want?" Harry asks him as he pinches Charlie nipple and sucks on his neck.

Charlie felt Harry's teeth graze his neck making him squirm under Harry's touch.

"Yes," Charlie whines hotly, 

Harry bite his neck softly,  "yes, what?" He asks as he licked Charlie's neck lavishly, tasting the tan skin of the dragon handler. 

"Ahhh... y-yes.... sir..."

Harry smirks, he unzipped Charlie's jeans and frees Charlie's long weeping cock. "Good boy, now ask nicely and I'll give you want you need." 

"Please, s-sir....I'm so close... Ahhhh!" He moans as a hot hand gripped his cock and began to stoke him slowly, extremely slow. It drove him crazy, he jerked his hips upwards into Harry's hand. 

Increasing his pace, Harry stoke him faster. Occasionally he run his thumb across the slit of Charlie's weeping cock.

"Yes!" Charlie screamed, as he felt himself become undone. "Faster!" He cries out ready to burst at any second.

He felt a pair of fingers gripped his chin tightly  and a pair of lips latched on to his. He opened his mouth letting Harry ravish his mouth and taste him as he jerked him off. 

Charlie's legs started to buckle as he felt his orgasm coming. He moaned into Harry's mouth and with one last stroke, he saw stars. 

His cock exploded all over Harry's hand as he came hard and melted into Harry's body breathing heavily. Harry milked every single ounce if seed from Charlie and brought it up to his lips.

Charlie's eyes glazed over as he saw Harry licked off the come from his hand, humming as he tasted Charlie's bittersweet essence. 

It took him couple of seconds to realize what just happened. 

They've just had sex.....well more like Harry gave him a handjob infront of everyone.

He heard Harry's chuckle and turned to look at raven haired man looking all smug. "Don't worry, nobody saw us." He informed him as he kissed him slowly.

Charlie kissed him back, responding towards Harry kiss with equal force. They back away and Charlie looked all flustered. 

He put his limp cock back inside his pants and zipped himself up. He glared at the handsome man.

"What do you mean they didn't see us?" He demanded, as he looked around the room he notice they were still in the room, but nobody else was inside with them.   
They were alone.

"It's a nifty charm I've created." He says smuggly, "pretty darn  handy if I say so myself, it practically creates a mental connection between to people and seclude us in our minds were we can do anything and we'll feel everything we do. 

We can have sex in this mental space for hours, while our body outside stay still as if we weren't doing anything and goes completely unnoticed by others until we dissolve our link." 

Highly impressed by Harry's spell, he can't help but smirk at him. "So if we have sex in this space, nobody will notice on the outside? " 

"Well, that's the idea. Of course it won't stop our bodily reaction from reacting what we do in here. You'll still get hard, come, and breath will pick up, but no noise more moans will escape." 

Charlie looked at Harry's lips hungrily and kissed him hard. Never in his life has he ever had such an intense reaction towards someone. If just a handjob made him see stars, he wonders what having sex with Harry would feel like. 

Breaking the kiss, Charlie smirks. "Perhaps we can try this again sometime or," he reaches towards Harry crotch and rubs Harry harden member. "Fuck! What are you packing down there Harry, it's a freaking monster." The dragon handler exclaims shocked by the size of Harry's member. Just by touching him, he could feels it's massive and quite thick.

"It's actually 11 inches last time I checked and maybe one day you'll have it inside of you, but we must go back. The others might be wondering what's going on." 

Charlie pouts and gives Harry one last stoke. "Okay, but I'll have you know I don't normal bottom for anyone, but you're an exception."

Harry laughs as the red head licks his dry lips, eyes focused on his impressive tent in his pants. He was glad his pants had a glamour around his crotch area to prevent him from sporting a huge tent when he gets hard. 

"I might take you up on that offer someday." He winks as the dragon tamer and snaps his finger, the mental link between them breaks.

Charlie shakes the fuzziness away and grabs Harry by his neck and kisses him. He hears the gasps from people who were around then and breaks away. 

"It's great to see you Harry, and remember my offer." He says as he walks away leaving Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Draco gaping like fish out of water. 

Harry shakes his head, "I won't Charlie." He calls out towards the dragon tamer. 

"What the heck was that, mate!? Suddenly Charlie and you are starring into each others eyes for minutes and Charlie's starts panting slightly and then he just walk up to you and kisses you!?" Ron yells out, completely confused as to what just happened. 

Draco glares venomously at the dragon tamer as if he could smite him with his gaze. He didn't like how he just walked up to Harry and just groped him one second and then kisses him another. He knew something happened between them as they stared into each other eyes. 

Neville on the other hand looked jealous as Charlie just groped his...Harry. He saw how Charlie hand started to lower down Harry's back. He knew Harry whispered something into Charlie ear and saw how Charlie's eyes glazed over with lust. He wanted to push away Charlie, but then Harry leaned back and stared into Charlie's eyes.

Something happened when they stared into each others eyes. It seemed as they were somewhere else and whatever they were doing turned Charlie on. He saw as Charlie's pants tented up, his erection was quite visible, slowly his breath picked up until he eventually came.

It made him wonder what Harry did to manage such intense reaction out of Charlie. He couldn't stop the way it hurt when Charlie kissed Harry. 

He wondered if they were lovers once. The kiss Charlie gave Harry was pretty intense. It made his cheeks heat up as he watched both of them kiss each other with that amount of passion and lust. He knew he wasn't the only one who blushed madly, Hermione and Draco felt it too.

Hermione fanned herself lightly trying to get the image out of her head. She was about the ask Harry what he did when a ball of gold light appeared next to Harry and neatly blinded everyone with it's intense glow. 

An airy giggle came from within the ball of light and slowly the light dimmed to reveal a familiar blonde. Everyone stared at her in shocked as she just portkeyed into Hogwarts.

Ignoring the incredulous looks on everyones faces, Luna jumped on Harry and he spun her around effortlessly. "Thank you Harry for sending Kai, I nearly stepped on a nest of snakes if he didn't alert me." She whispered into his ear.

Harry set her down gently, " it's the least I could do, my lovely moon. You've warned me countless times before." He smiled at her warmly. 

Out of everyone, Luna has been the only one who knew who he was when they met each other during an expedition to the Himalayas. 

At first, Harry was shocked when he saw her walking towards him, but when her eyes shined brightly and a small smile appeared on her lips when she looked at him, he knew she saw through his glamours. 

When he asked her how she found him, she said. "It's simple really, Harry. The wackspurts told me I'll find you here so a followed them." Tilting her said to the left she smiled brightly, "you've finally gotten rid of wrackspurt  infestation clouding you're head....hmmm but now you have blue horned ficklings. Lucky for you I have this," she took out a black chained necklace with a pure white feather of a Pegasus encased within a crystal. It was a beautiful necklace and from the magic it was giving off, it was quite powerful. He wasted no time putting it on around his neck.    
She smiled at him, "that should keep the blue horned ficklings away during your travels. It's great to see you Harry, everyone's been looking for you. They're worried about you especially your wolf."

Harry sighed knowingly. He ran his hair through his hair and dropped his glamours. "I know they have Luna and I feel terrible I left without saying a word." 

"They'll understand eventually Harry. You've been a sword and shield all you're life and it's time for you to unwind and discover you're true self. You aren't a weapon, Harry. You're a warrior, a champion who uses your weapons not the other way around." She hugged him tightly, remembering the hard childhood he's endured and as difficult teenage years during Hogwarts. He's endured so much, but he hasn't let the hardships change him. She could see his soul was clean from most of the atrocities he's seen. 

"Just remember we'll be waiting for you to come back home someday... and I hope I'll be able to meet your cub someday." 

Harry chuckled, "of course you'll be meeting my cub. You'll be his aunt Luna.... err as long as you don't tell anyone where I am. I'm not ready to face them yet." He says lamely, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course, Harry. I'll keep you're secret." She assured him and she followed through with her promise. 

They would meet up at least twice a month if possible or send letters to each other every week keeping up with each others lives.

When Luna had time, she would visit Harry and Teddy at their house they were staying and spend couple weeks with them. She would even babysit Teddy from time to time when Andromeda couldn't. 

So when Teddy heard Luna's giggles he ran towards the petite blonde at full speed, "aunt Luna!" He screamed delighted as Luna picked him up, " you're here! Did you find the pinkie pixies you were looking for?" He asked her. 

Luna flicked Teddy's noise lightly making Teddy scrunch his nose adorably. "Silly cub, they're Dixie pixies." She told him. "And no, I haven't found them. They're tricky to find but I believe I'm close."

Teddy grinned, "will you ask them if they like chocolate? The fairies in our home don't like chocolate." 

"Of course, cub. I'll ask them once I find them."

Hermione cleared her throat trying to the their attention. "It's great to see you Luna. Umm not to be rude or anything but how did you portkeyed inside Hogwarts?" She asked the question everyone was wondering about. 

"It's quite simple, Hermione. I just made a portkey with Harry's patronus excess magic which allowed me to portkey into Hogwarts. He does own three quarters of Hogwarts after all." She says matter-of-factly. 

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed, including the group of red heads that just entired the room alongside the Minister of Magic. 

They all turned to Harry with disbelieving eyes waiting for him to confirm Luna's statement. Harry sighed, he wished they wouldn't have found out but now there's no choice. 

"Luna's right, I own three quarter of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and Hogsmead through the inheritance I received." With a wave of his hand, the lordships rings on both of his hand appeared. Everyone gasped at the amount of rings he has and the families they belong to. 

"When I visited the goblins to help me create a regiment of potion and therapy to reverse the treatment of the Dursely's they asked if I wanted take an inheritance ritual to see if family magic could help me. I agreed and went through the ritual. 

Just under an hour, the ritual was over and a full list of inheritances as left for me to take up. On the list were the obvious ones: Potter's, Black's, and Pervell's.

But as the list continued on, the families got older.  The Dumbledore's, Nightingale's, McGee's, Higgins', Ravenclaw's, and Galahad's from Britain. The Steinbeck's, and Griffindor's from Germany. Slytherin from Spain. McCall's and Witchwell's from America." They were other family names he inherited but they were either small names or hand no political power.

"It was a long progress to complete the Lordships, but every single one accepted me and healed me as well as gave me access to their family magic." He smiled as extended his right hand and a ball of black fire floated above his hand. Controlling the black fire, he managed to change it's form into a dragon and willed it to flew around.

"This is what the Black's were known for, its called the Black Hellfire. It's more lethal than Fiendfyre, but more stable. It will only burn whatever a choose to burn and can purify if needed." With that, he send the dragon towards Charlie and it landed on his shoulder. 

Charlie gasped as he felt the black fire on his shoulder but it didn't burn him; in fact, it felt rather  comforting.

The black dragon suddenly disappeared making Charlie whine a bit. 

Harry closed his eyes and blew a cool stream of air. He willed the air he blew to become colder until it solidify into a shape of a lion. He opened his eyes and enchanted the lion figurine to move on it's own. It slowly approached Neville and nuzzled it's icy head against his leg.

Neville picked it up and the lion perched on his shoulder regally before it roared. 

Harry smiled at Neville, "that's the Steinbeck's famous ice breath technique. The ability to create a blizzards from just their breath. They were known as ice mages in Europe as the had complete control over ice, hail, snow, and blizzards.

Anyways, to answer your question, Hermione. Since I've received the Lordships of Griffindor through my father's name, Ravenclaw from my mother side, and Slytherin from Voldemort as I defeated him, I can control all the wards in Hogwarts to allow people to pass through them or not. The only wards I can't touch are the wards in gardens and Forbidden Forest as they belong to Helga Hufflepuff's heir. As soon as I find him we'll be able to make Hogwarts completely impenetrable and safe from all attacks, we all as add new wards and restore Hogwarts to it's full glory." 

"But if all of the heirs of Hogwarts come forwards, the governors and Headmistress will lose their authority they have over Hogwarts." Draco stated. 

Harry nodded, "yes, the headmistress and school governors will have no say in how Hogwarts will be run nor will the Ministry. But I certainly don't want to take over as headmaster nor will the other heir.... I have my suspicion as to who's the real Hufflepuff heir really is, and it's not McCormick, thank Merlin." 

"But I thought his family could pinpoint his family to founders era."

Harry nodded at Hermione, "of course they can; however, they haven't been able to claim the Hufflepuff name because the real heir is alive, who's a direct descendant from Helga's first born son. The McCormicks originated from Helga's third child, Hestia Hufflepuff."

"You've certainly have done your search on this, haven't you Harry." Kingsley said as he smiled brightly at the raven haired man. 

"It's great to see you again Kingsley, and yes I've done my research. The wards around Hogwarts are fading and growing weaker. They need to be properly recharge and reinforced as soon as possible and without the blood of the heirs of Hogwarts, the wards won't stand another 100 years." 

Minerva looked at Harry grimly as she heard Harry's assessment. She seen the wards first hand and seen how weak the wards are currently. She was planning on having a group of goblins renew the wards but hadn't had any luck in convincing them. 

"You've already strengthen the wards haven't you Harry. That's the reason Hogwarts trembled just minutes ago." She stated firmly as she remembered the sudden change within Hogwarts.

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, I've added my magic to the wards and should tighten them a bit. I need to run a complete diagnosis on the current wards in order to plan how to improve them and get couple of my goblin friends to help me strengthen them. If any of you want to help add your magic to the wards you're more than welcome to do so. The more people present in warding the tighter the wards will become."

"I'll like to help," Neville said. 

"So would I," Luna added stepping forwards alongside Neville, affectionately scratching Shadow behind his ears.

"Count us too, Harry." Hermione said, interested to see how Harry is planning to improve the wards that are already in place.

"Yeah, mate. We'll be more than happy to help anyway we can." Ron said fondly, smiling brightly as he saw Hermione's eye lit up.

"I'll be more than to supply extra magic. I'm rather interested in how your're planning to restore the wards." Harry nodded at the potion master. 

"Of course I'll still need your permission to completely redo the wards, while I might own the great majority of Hogwarts you're still the Headmistress and are in charge." Minevra's lips curved upwards into a warm smile as she looked at him with grateful eyes. Her worries about the stability of wards have been eased off her shoulders.

"You're more than welcome to do anything you'll like as long as you discuss what you wish to do with me. While I trust you're judgment I'll need to know what's going to happen." 

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Minne." He shot her a playful grin as he watch her pursed her lips tightly into a fine line. He knew she didn't like being called Minne, but somehow he got away with it. 

Just as Minerva was about to reprimand Harry, she was interrupted by Molly's wails of joy as she ran towards Harry and grabbed him tightly.

"Oh Harry! It's really you!" She cried into Harry's  chest not letting go of the boy... well man she saw as one of her children. Harry hold her tightly as she calmed down. 

Stepping away from her surrogate son, she was glad to see Harry was in perfect health for one unlike how malnourished he was during his Hogwarts years, and beamed brightly as she noticed Harry looked happy for once in his life.

"You better not leave us again you hear me, Harry James Potter!!! You just left without leaving nothing behind and you were barely standing straight! What if someone would've kidnapped you or worse, kill you!!" She lectured sternly, scolding the raven haired man to everyone's amusement as he winced. 

Molly's face softened, "at least you've been eating more and aren't as thin as a twig anymore." 

Harry laughed, "those days are finally over and I make sure to eat three meals a day and excerise at least twice a day." 

George whistled loudly as he encircled Harry as predator watches it's prey. " Our little Harrykins all grown up now and he's all hard muscle now." He says as he feels up Harry's strong arms. 

"Don't you start letting you're hands wander, Mister. Charles knows the consequences, don't you Charlie." The dragon handler smirks devilishly at Harry remembering their little intimate moment. 

Everyone looked at the heavily muscled red head strangely, wondering why he's smirking and licking his lips lewdly at Harry.

Mystified by the exchanges of heated looks between both men, George pouts dramatically as he clings onto Harry as a leech.

"You better stop by the shop from time to time, not if's or but's." 

Harry heard the demand in George's voice and agreed to visit him. He's learn and created couple of charms that might inspire the fun loving trickster to create new products to sell.

"Don't worry mate, I'll be stopping by before school starts I'm sure Teddy will love to see what new thing you've come up with." Teddy yelp in joy as he ran towards George babbling about the enchanted dragon he created couple years ago, which was an exactly replica of the Hungarian Horntail dragon he fought during the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Teddy also had the other three dragon as well, but his favorite was the Hungarian Horntail. 

Smiling like a loon, George was ushered away by Teddy leaving Harry with the rest of the Weasley. 

He saw a small red headed boy who was a few years younger than Teddy. Next to the boy were two little girls both with strawberry blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. All three children were gorgeous, a perfect combinations of Bill and Fleur. He saw how the children were looking at him with  complete awestruck.

The little boy gathered up his courage and walked up to him cautiously, "uncle Harry?" He said softly, almost as a whisper but Harry heard him clearly.

"It's great to finally meet you Louis," his smiled widen as Louis' eyes twinkled brightly. 

Bill and Fleur smiled as they saw their timid son met his personal hero. They've told him and their daughters countless stories about their uncle Harry as a way for them to get to know a little about the real Harry Potter and not the Boy-Who-Lived or Man-Who-Conquered. 

Dominique and Victoire rushed towards Harry and bombarded him with countless question they could think of and things they've wanted to know, like if he really ride on a dragon's back. 

Harry did his best to answer all of their question to the best of his ability but he was kind of overwhelmed. It wasn't until Bill asked them to stop and let their uncle Harry breath in peace.

Harry shot him a grateful smile, "thanks Bill." He told the curse breaker. He felt something tug at his pants and saw Louis holding up his arms to him asking to be carried.

He picked up Louis with ease and the little boy snuggled into Harry, wasting no time in getting comfy. 

Fleur walked towards Harry gracefully and kissed his cheek, "it's great to finally see you again 'rry." She said warmly.

Harry smiled back at her, "it's great to finally be back to meet my beautiful nephew and nieces and might I add, you've gotten even more beautiful than I've remember. Bill must be a happy bloke." Fleur blushed a little but chuckled. Bill only puffed up in pride. 

"Oh Harry, still the charmer I remember. You must have thousands upon thousands women and men at you're fingertips both in the muggle world and wizarding world. Some of you're photo shoots are quite revealing, especially the summer edition from this year." Fleur winks at him with a huge grin on her face. Bill glared at his wife mildly but knew she was simply jesting Harry.

The photo shoot she was referring was part of a trendy muggle magazine with countless tips on what's new for this year's summer fashion and tips on how to get the perfect beach body. 

Inside the magazine, it featured couple pictures of Harry in rather revealing poses and clothing, if you could even called it that. In one picture, Harry was wearing a pair of black and white stripped board shorts  with a black, low cut V-neck shirt that clung onto his body as if it were a second skin. His tribal tattoo on his arm was peaking out of his sleeve  of his shirt as he had his hands behind his head as he laid in the white sandy beach.

In the second picture, he lost his shirt and only had his board shorts on which were handing lowly on his trim waist. He ran his hand through his messy styled hair with his eyes closed as he bathed in the warm summer rays of the sun.  

The third and final picture of Harry was of him smirking devilishly at the camera, showing off his pearly white teeth and emerald jeweled eyes as water dripping off bare chest glistening brightly, he had the tightest pair of black speedos imaginable which only help to show off his impressive bulge in the skimpy speedos. 

Bill had to agree with Fleur, Harry or Hadrian Evans was gorgeous. He understood as to why the muggles women and men would throw themselves at Harry's feet, even those who knew who Hadrian Evans was in the wizarding world would throw themselves at Harry's feet. 

"Err, I'll prefer for them to keep their hands to themselves. Merlin knows just how many times I've had to swat wandering  hands away, some people are too touchy,  feely if they know who I am, it's the reason I always wear a glamour when I go out." 

"Well who can blame them," Ginny drawled out as she approach him. Her long fiery red hair bounced as she walked. "If I wasn't happily married I'll be jumping all over you Harry." She stated unashamedly. If she wasn't married to her lovely husband, Jacob Evergreen, a famous chaser for the Hudson Wasps, she would've wasted no time in dating  Harry if she was single, but she was happily married to a wonderful, yet sometimes annoying man.

Harry pulled Ginny into a tight embrace. She looked absolutely radiant since the last time he's seen her. She loved her truly, but as a sister. There was a time that he was in love with her but they quickly drifted apart during their six year of Hogwarts and they couldn't savage whatever was left from their relationship. 

"Congratulations by the way, how's your husband treating you? I don't need to crack my fingers and warn him to treat you right, or do I?" He asked her seriously. 

Ginny slapped him weakly and snorted, "don't worry Harry. He's a perfect gentleman and has done everything to make me happy." She told the overprotective raven haired man with a dazed look in her eyes. Harry knew at that point Ginny was smitten by her husband. He was glad she found someone you'll treat her like she deserve to be treated, and if Jacob survived all of Ginny's brothers he must be a great man. 

He talked at chatted with everyone in the room for a short while before Minerva gathered everyone around and signaled Harry to start his explanations. 

With a shallow deep breath, he began to explain all of his reasons he left and apologized countless times for not sending a simple letter to anyone, with the exception of Luna, letting them he was okay and alive. It took couple of hours for him to explain his reasoning and at the end, everyone understood why he left. They weren't happy he acted to rashly, but knew he had a point. 

He spent couple hours telling countless stories of his travels and used shadows and fire to make it more interesting for the children present, even the adults in the room were enraptured by his tales of his journey.

When it was time to leave, everyone gave a hug to Harry and demand him to visit them or owl them from time to time. Louis, Victoire, and Dominique were the most persistent in having Harry, Teddy, and Shadow  visit them. Teddy and Louis became fast friends and the girls loved Shadow. Harry assured them they'll visit them. 

Harry was glad everything was over and things weren't that bad. Minerva ushered him to his sleeping quarters which were located within the Griffindor Towers, just few doors away from Neville's own quarters. 

Harry wasted no time in unpacking everything he had and only took out what they'll need for the night. Tomorrow morning was going to be focused on putting everything where it should go and set up his classroom. 

He set Teddy down on his bed and transfiguration Teddy's clothes into his pyjamas. He didn't want to wake up his son. 

He placed a tender kiss on Teddy's forehead before he walked towards his own room. He yawned slightly feeling just how emotionally drained he was. He removed his own clothes leaving him in a pair of tight red boxer-briefs. 

Smuggling underneath the warm covers of his bed, Harry fell asleep with a small smile on his face knowing everything will be alright.


End file.
